


Враг моего врага...

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В течение трёх лет между мирами установилось устрашающе хрупкое перемирие. Сможет ли потенциальная угроза, исходящая от древнейших титанов, окончательно объединить бывших недругов?
Relationships: Cassie Cage & Kotal Kahn, Erron Black & Jacqui Briggs, Erron Black & Kotal Kahn, Erron Black/Cassie Cage, Frost & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Jacqui Briggs & Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs & Jade, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade & Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Kitana & Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang & Kitana, Liu Kang/Kitana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enemy Of My Enemy...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015114) by [AnnoyedSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyedSister/pseuds/AnnoyedSister), [suchaskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaskam/pseuds/suchaskam). 



Для Кэсси Кейдж день начался, как обычно, с бега на три мили, завтрака и тренировки с лучшей подругой, Джеки Бриггс.

На тренировке тоже не было ничего особенного: разминка, поднятие тяжестей, пара побед в спарринге у Кэсси, пара побед у Джеки — в общем, типичная рутина спецназа. Однако в следующий раз стоило бы попросить Бриггс бить не настолько сильно.

В спарринге с лучшей подругой не было места для зависти или мелочности. Цель дружеского поединка состояла в том, чтобы обеим стать сильнее и повеселиться. Они могли на протяжении минуты выбивать друг из друга дерьмо, а через секунду пойти куда-нибудь, держась под руку и непринуждённо болтая о чём-либо. Они начали привыкать к тому, что над ними не нависало никакой угрозы.

Благодаря установившемуся хрупкому перемирию между мирами, молодые бойцы чувствовали себя комфортно и могли гулять по городу в гражданской одежде… как нормальная молодёжь.

— Сегодня у меня отличное настроение, — широко улыбнувшись и примерив серьги-кольца, произнесла Джеки, — а эти мне идут?

Кэсси задумчиво наклонила голову, чтобы рассмотреть золотые украшения в ушах подруги.

— Определённо лучше, чем предыдущие! — наконец воскликнула она.

— А что не так с предыдущими? — Джеки прикоснулась к прошлому варианту — серьгам с крупными драгоценными камнями.

— Всё так… если тебе за пятьдесят, и дома тебя ждут сорок кошек, — пошутила Кейдж.

— Ой, да иди ты, — надулась Бриггс.

— Не будь занудой! Я имела в виду, что эти серёжки-обручи просто огонь! Чёрт, как же я соскучилась по всему этому! Кстати, зацени мой прикид, — Кэсси покрутилась на месте, демонстрируя рваные синие джинсы и кружевной чёрный топ.

— Боже, давай не будем об этом, — сквозь хохот проговорила Бриггс.

— Ага, ну конечно… Хотя, какой теперь смысл наряжаться… — внезапно загрустив, пробормотала Кэсси.

— Подруга, только не говори, что ты до сих пор сохнешь по засранцу Дилану.

— Ну… да. В прошлый раз мы поссорились, и он с того момента ни разу мне не позвонил.

— Так позвони ему сама! — ободряюще воскликнула Джеки. — И вообще ты у нас настоящая секс-бомба, коммандер спецназа, а он — просто жалкий токсичный офисный планктон. Дорогая, ты достойна лучшего! Тебе нужен тот, кто будет такой же крутой и полноценной личностью, как ты.

— Может, ты и права, — Кэсси застенчиво улыбнулась и надела солнцезащитные очки и кожаную куртку, — к выходу в свет готова!

— Знаешь, Кэсс, я не думаю, что нам стоит идти куда-то прямо сейчас… — Джеки обеспокоенно взглянула на наручные часы.

— А почему нет? Мне срочно нужно взбодриться, иначе я помру со скуки.

— Я имела в виду… разве ты не в курсе?

— В курсе чего? — в замешательстве переспросила Кейдж.

— К нам вот-вот прибудет делегация из Внешнего мира для переговоров о формировании более сильного союза. Ну, мы ведь не со всеми древними титанами разобрались, а кто-то из них, подобно Кронике, также может задуматься о господстве над мирами, — объяснила Джеки, расчёсывая волосы.

Кэсси лишь рассмеялась в ответ.

— О, тогда _это_ будет что-то… пожалуй, перенесём поход в кофейню на другой раз.

_Тем временем во Внешнем мире_

Вопреки слухам, тронный зал трёх Канов практически всегда был пуст и спокоен. Всего три года назад народы Внешнего мира боролись за то, чтобы трон был занят кем-то из их лидеров, однако мудрейшая из Канов, Китана, решила, что лучше всего разделить обязанности правителя с двумя людьми, которым она доверяла больше всего — Коталем и Джейд.

Коталь, борясь с беспокойством, ходил кругами по тронному залу, а Джейд и Китана наблюдали за ним. И если Джейд пыталась придумать, каким образом успокоить своего возлюбленного, то Китана просто ожидала, когда Коталь озвучит свой план или, по крайней мере, скажет хоть что-нибудь. Наконец, она получила то, чего ждала, когда Коталь остановился перед ней и возлюбленной.

— Должны ли мы взять с собой отряд Ош-Текк в качестве охраны?

Китана закатила глаза, удобно расположившись на троне. В такие моменты она удивлялась, как этот мужчина в своё время вообще стал Каном.

Как только она собралась с сарказмом ответить ему, вмешалась Джейд:

— Это ЗЕМЛЯ, Коталь, а не Царство Хаоса, — произнесла она, также удивлённая его паническими настроениями.

— Ты права, но… я не буду чувствовать себя в безопасности, мы ведь не всегда ладили с нашими союзниками из спецназа.

— Прошлое должно остаться в прошлом, — возразила Китана, — позволим же Царствам насладиться самым долгим периодом мира в новейшей истории…

— Прошло всего три года, Китана…

— Не перебивай меня, Коталь! — Китана повысила голос, а затем продолжила более спокойным тоном. — Экономика Внешнего мира и всех его народов процветает! Даже Барака был счастлив стать нашим союзником!

Услышав её слова о Бараке, Коталь слегка усмехнулся, представляя, как Эррон Блэк отпустил бы пару колкостей в адрес… вечного оскала на лице Бараки. Однако, не желая разгневать императрицу, Коталь предпочёл воздержаться от комментариев.

— Прогресс достиг внушительного потенциала, Китана Кан, но мы не должны забывать об опасности, которую таят самые дальние уголки вселенной, а также древние титаны. Союз в Земным Царством может иметь огромное значение для нас, но при этом быть довольно-таки рискованным.

— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, Коталь Кан, но ведь ничего страшного не происходит! — Джейд намеренно добавила титул к его имени. Это был её способ завуалированно сказать возлюбленному: «Возьми себя в руки! Ведёшь себя как малолетний паникёр!»

— Уверена, коммандер Кейдж и генерал Блейд готовы с нами сотрудничать, — добавила Китана.

— Надеюсь, ты окажешься права, — сдавшись, выдохнул Коталь.

— Что ж, в таком случае, вам двоим пора.

— Ты не присоединишься к нам? — с удивлением спросила Джейд.

— У меня встреча с Шивой и Баракой, поэтому, к сожалению, я вынуждена отправить вас одних.

— У меня осталось одно дело до нашего отбытия, Джейд.

— Какое дело, Коталь?

— Я должен сообщить Эррону Блэку о наших планах. Он жил в Земном Царстве, поэтому будет справедливо попросить его сопровождать отряд Ош-Текк.

— Но безопасно ли это? — усомнилась Джейд.

Несмотря на врождённое безрассудство Эррона, Коталь уважал его и считал своим другом, а потому не мог предать доверие стрелка и принять важное решение у него за спиной.

— Джейд, он человек, которому я больше всего доверяю. Он заслуживает знать, — строго ответил Коталь.

— Я не могу указывать тебе, с кем делиться информацией, а с кем нет. Я верю тебе. После того, как вы закончите, встретимся у входа в Эденийский сад.

— Договорились.

— Удачи вам обоим, — тепло произнесла Китана.

_Где-то в пустыне Внешнего мира_

Вдохните… Выдохните… Оглядитесь, познакомьтесь с окружающей средой. Полюбуйтесь танцем оранжевых и жёлтых красок. Прислушайтесь внимательно, и вам удастся расслышать далёкий глухой шум, какофонию рынка, оставшегося позади на две мили. Здесь же заблудшие души могли найти лишь тишину.

Одной из этих душ был человек, остановившийся посреди песчаного покрывала пустыни. Он давно привык к этой местности, а сейчас просто убивал время. Он использовал столь редкую возможность побыть наедине с самим собой, которая позже не представится ещё очень долго. Насколько долго — он не мог предвидеть. Изменится ли что-либо в его жизни к тому времени? Он понятия не имел. И, честно говоря, ему было всё равно.

И этот недостаток знаний он считал лучшим ощущением в своей жизни.

Поэтому он стоял с закрытыми глазами и наслаждался. Прислушивался к природе, чувствовал дуновение тёплого ветра. Пустоту вокруг, готовую в любой момент принять его в свои объятия. Знаете, в конце концов, наверное, он был не самым худшим хомбре* в этой вселенной.

Вскоре послышались шаги. Поначалу он не обращал на них внимания, но затем медленно и неуклонно звук становился ближе. Также каждый шаг освещался яркими солнечными лучами, что, впрочем, было неудивительно. Он точно знал, кто нарушил его покой. Коталь Кан.

— И снова я нашёл тебя в месте, в котором меньше всего ожидал увидеть, — произнёс высокий Ош-Текк, приблизившись к ковбою. Эррон повернулся и бросил сосредоточенный взгляд на Коталя.

Для такого непредсказуемого засранца, каким был стрелок, потребность в безопасности не имела значения. Может быть, поэтому он никогда не стремился стать кем-то большим.

— Ты же знаешь, что я техасский парень? — отозвался Эррон, ухмыльнувшись.

— Когда человек проводит слишком много времени в одной и той же среде, он теряет всякий энтузиазм.

— Эта пустыня не такая, как дома. Здесь даже небо не голубое.

— Я думал, тебе плевать на цвет, — с насмешкой произнёс Коталь.

— Нет, вот почему ты нашёл меня здесь, Коталь Кан.

Ош-Текк довольно усмехнулся. Он привык к бесконечным ссорам и перепалкам со стрелком. Острый язык Эррона был его защитным механизмом. Мало кто решится побеспокоить такого человека.

Казалось, телохранителю и другу императора нравились тишина и одиночество. Но Коталь никогда не осуждал чужие предпочтения.

И никогда не забудет первую встречу со стрелком.

***

_Эррон был нанят Шао Каном для того, чтобы застрелить Коталя, который в то время был генералом. Блэку удалось пробраться в спальню Ош-Текка посреди ночи, и когда Коталь проснулся, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие, то сразу обнаружил Эррона, сидевшего у окна и любовавшегося видом на Внешний мир, покрытым мраком и слабо мерцающим светом от фонарей рынка. Эррон Блэк повернулся к Коталю и пробормотал:_

_— Поговорим? — оказалось, Эррон «принял» предложение убить Коталя лишь потому, что хотел любым способом свергнуть Шао Кана с трона._

_Воистину безрассудный пустынный шакал…_

***

— Мы же здесь не для того, чтобы наблюдать восход солнца, держась за руки? — в шутку спросил Эррон, на что Коталь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Не хотел отвлекать тебя, но я вынужден сообщить, что мне необходима твоя помощь. Тебе нужно сопроводить группу моих воинов в Земное Царство. Они будут тренироваться со спецназом.

Лицо Эррона помрачнело. Он отвернулся от Коталя, уставившись вдаль. Ему действительно придётся вернуться… домой? Он часто задавался вопросом, сильно ли изменилось это дерьмовое место. И не сгнило ли ещё то жалкое подобие, что называлось «семьёй».

— Ответь мне, Эррон, — попросил Коталь.

— Я не был там уже сто лет.

— Я знаю, но твоя работа не останется без вознаграждения.

Эррон заинтересованно наклонил голову.

— Продолжай.

_Эденийский сад_

Джейд стояла среди красивых экзотических цветов Эденийского сада. Как только она стала Каном, одним из первых её распоряжений было превращение старой аллеи, на которой люди сражались и убивали друг друга, в прекрасный сад, наполненный редкой флорой Эдении. В конце концов, это был её способ почтить память эденийцев, погибших в период тирании Шао Кана, и сад был меньшим, что могла сделать Джейд.

Прикасаясь к лепесткам бледно-жёлтого цветка, она почувствовала, как сильные руки мягко обвили её талию. Джейд испуганно обернулась, но, увидев своего возлюбленного, вздохнула с облегчением.

— Прошёл всего час, а такое ощущение, будто нас разделила целая вечность. Я так скучала по тебе, Коталь.

Она обхватила ладонями его лицо и притянула к себе для нежного поцелуя.

— Я начал скучать уже через минуту, Джейд, — произнёс он после того, как они прервали поцелуй.

Они отстранились друг от друга и отправились гулять по саду.

— Ты сообщил Эррону Блэку о наших планах? — голос Джейд терял всякую сладость, когда она говорила о стрелке. Она его явно недолюбливала.

— Да, и он согласился на сотрудничество… после того, как я предложил щедрую оплату.

— Другого я от него и не ожидала, — вздохнула Джейд. Коталь остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на неё.

— В глубине души он хороший человек, просто прячется за маской грубого, безрассудного и бесчувственного.

— Коталь, повторюсь, я не сомневаюсь в тебе, но и ты меня пойми — я совсем его не знаю… — Джейд положила ладонь на плечо возлюбленного и улыбнулась, — однако очень благородно и мило с твоей стороны — принять такого человека как друга и союзника. Это доказывает, что твоё сердце наполнено любовью и состраданием.

Коталь покраснел и отвёл взгляд с улыбкой на губах, но Джейд прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке и заставила повернуться к себе лицом, прежде чем втянуть мужчину в ещё один сладкий поцелуй.

Они пробыли в объятиях друг друга минуту, затем Коталь слегка отстранился от возлюбленной.

— Я… что ж, думаю, нам пора.

— Как скажешь, Коталь, — с улыбкой ответила Джейд.

_Возвращаясь на базу спецназа_

Металлические двери открылись, пропуская Джейд и Коталя. Некоторые солдаты кивнули им в знак уважения, другие же просто прошли мимо.

Кэсси и Джеки подошли к гостям с приветливыми улыбками.

— Коммандер Кейдж, сержант Бриггс, — Коталь поклонился девушкам. Джейд тихо посмеялась над этим чересчур официальным приветствием и, когда подошла её очередь, просто заключила Кэсси и Джеки в дружеские объятия.

— Рада снова тебя видеть, Джейд, — произнесла Бриггс.

— Взаимно, Жаклин. Приятно встретиться с вами обеими в гораздо более… спокойной обстановке.

— Давайте мы проведём для вас небольшую экскурсию, — предложила Кэсси.

***

— А здесь находится наш тренировочный зал. Передовые технологии, современное оборудование. Мы можем научить ваших воинов управляться со всем этим… хотя бы на начальном уровне! — быстро проговорила Кэсси, радуясь, что тур по базе, занявший немало времени, наконец закончился.

— Интересно… Мы могли бы отправить сюда наших лучших воинов, чтобы узнать земные секреты… и ваши обычаи, конечно, — уверенно ответил Коталь.

— Это не проблема. Многих наших солдат демобилизовали, поэтому вашим людям места точно хватит.

— И новичков мы готовы обучить лично.

— Приятно слышать, сержант Бриггс, но мои разведчики далеко не новички.

— Поверьте, относительно наших технологий они будут новичками, — рассмеялась Джеки.

— Хм… В таком случае, нам лучше отправить их как можно скорее.

— И ещё кое-что… — начала Джеки, однако Кэсси продолжила за неё:

— У нас есть выходные и праздники. В эти дни мы не работаем.

— Как увлекательно, — прокомментировал Коталь, — в моей культуре во время праздников мы приносим кровь животных в жертву солнцу.

— Э-э… это экзотично, — шокированно пробормотала Кэсси, — не могу сказать, что мы разделяем подобные обычаи.

Джейд слегка оттеснила Коталя плечом.

— Пожалуйста, извините его, девочки.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — с натянутой улыбкой отозвалась Джеки и нервно переглянулась с подругой.

***

— Мы благодарны вам за помощь, Кассандра.

— Просто «Кэсси».

— Хорошо, Кэсси. Спасибо, что встретили нас. Надеюсь, скоро мы увидимся вновь, — Джейд помахала девушкам рукой, и они с Коталем скрылись в портале.

— Я рада, что всё закончилось, — тихо сказала Кэсси.

— Ага… кровь животных — серьёзно? Да что с ними не так? — согласилась с подругой Джеки.

— М-м… а теперь в кофейню?

— Точняк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — в переводе с испанского "человек" (прим.пер.)


	2. Глава 2

_Эррон Блэк_

Из пустыни Внешнего мира в пустыню Земного Царства. Эррон не мог не задаться вопросом, был ли он настолько «везучим» или же просто обречённым. Он не знал, чего ожидать на базе спецназа — ему было известно лишь то, что тренировки будут проходить в лесной местности, а не на открытой. А стрельба в густом лесу чаще всего была проблемной, и, следовательно, солдатам придётся использовать свой мозг, а не бесцельно палить. Не то, чтобы его это действительно волновало.

Когда он вместе с группой воинов Ош-Текк приблизился к огромным металлическим дверям, то инстинктивно устремил взгляд к небу. Прошло почти сто лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз наблюдал небо в Земном Царстве. И, как он предполагал, никаких тёплых ностальгических чувств в нём не вспыхнуло. Ни приятных воспоминаний, ни положительных эмоций. Ни-че-го. Хотя, нет, разве что палящее солнце чуть ли не выжигало его глаза. Он сфокусировал взгляд на дверях и опустил шляпу, чтобы хоть как-то защитить зрение.

Чем ближе они подходили ко входу, тем сильнее волновался отряд, поднимая шум. Эррон жестом приказал им заткнуться, когда шестерни, открывавшие двери, начали вращаться.

_Кэсси Кейдж_

Кэсси вошла в главный кабинет, и первой, кого она увидела, была её мать, которая стояла перед устройством, проецировавшим голограммы, и пристально смотрела на что-то, скрестив руки на груди. Рядом с ней находилась Джеки, и её лицо не выражало ничего хорошего.

— Генерал, — обратилась Кейдж, привлекая внимание Сони.

Та на мгновение подняла глаза и улыбнулась дочери, а затем снова посмотрела на голографическую проекцию.

— Полагаю, они здесь… — с лёгким раздражением в голосе произнесла Кэсси.

— Да. Их около пятидесяти, — подтвердила Соня, — и этих ублюдков нужно срочно отправить в душ, чтобы они не оставили своё сине-оранжевое дерьмо на моём оборудовании.

Кэсси подошла к устройству и взглянула на изображение отряда, стоявшего снаружи.

— Взгляни-ка, кто с ними, Кэсс, — насмешливо сказала Джеки, обращая внимание подруги на лидера группы, который выделялся среди толпы аборигенов в боевой раскраске.

— Угу, только не он…

Кэсси сразу узнала этого ковбоя. Этот ублюдок помешал ей выполнить задание во Внешнем мире, когда она прибыла туда с Джеки, Такедой и Кунг Джином.

— Думаю, ты с ними справишься, Кэсс, — голос Сони вернул Кейдж к реальности, — если понадоблюсь, я буду на стрельбище.

Генерал ободряюще похлопала дочь по плечу и покинула главную комнату.

— Ладно, давай просто побыстрее покончим с этим, Джеки, — Кэсси прижала руку с чипом к датчику, открывая металлическую дверь.

Девушки вышли в огромный зал и направились ко входу, готовясь приветствовать своих «гостей».

— Нервничаешь? — шёпотом спросила Бриггс.

— С чего вдруг?

— Да ладно заливать. Я всё прекрасно вижу.

— Я просто не ожидала, что мистер «Дикий Запад» тоже окажется здесь.

— Послушай, Кэсс, я, как и ты, не выношу этого ублюдка, но сейчас нам придётся потерпеть. К тому же… разве не будет забавно командовать им? — Джеки игриво подмигнула подруге.

Кэсси с насмешкой фыркнула.

— А теперь тихо. Они уже здесь.

Стрелок жестом приказал отряду остановиться, а сам подошёл к девушкам.

— Какой сюрприз. Неужели это сержант Кейдж?

— Коммандер Кейдж, урод, — огрызнулась Кэсси, не решаясь посмотреть на Блэка.

Джеки с трудом сдержала смешок от язвительного комментария подруги. Эррон же бросил мрачный взгляд на Кэсси.

— Тебе повезло, что мне заплатили за то, чтобы я терпел твои выходки, сладкая.

— Тогда почему мне не заплатили за то, чтобы я терпела тебя?

Джеки с тихим вздохом повернулась к подруге.

— Ну… тебе ведь предоставили возможность руководить отрядом, — сказала она, взглядом указывая на воинов Ош-Текк, — разве это не достаточно хорошая награда?

— Ха… в принципе, звучит неплохо, — с ухмылкой ответила Кэсси и обратилась к Эррону, — ты присоединишься к тренировке?

— Нет. Я просто прослежу за тем, чтобы ты не перегибала палку, принцесса.

— Или ты просто боишься, что «принцесса» надерёт тебе задницу.

— Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры. Делай свою чёртову работу.

— Ты скучный, — Кэсси наигранно надула губы.

— Извини, что разочаровал, отпрыск Кейджа.

— Что ты только что вякнул, придурок?

— Хватит! Прекратите! — Джеки встала между ними, не в силах дальше выслушивать пререкания. — Они могут пойти со мной? — спросила она у стрелка, указав на его отряд. — Я должна выдать им экипировку.

Эррон повернулся к воинам и сказал им что-то на неизвестном языке.

— Они готовы следовать за Вами, мисс Бриггс.

Джеки кивнула и увела отряд, оставив Эррона и Кэсси наедине.

— Выродок.

— Мразь.

Обменявшись парой ласковых, они разошлись по разным сторонам.

_Внешний мир_

Китана стояла около окна своей спальни, любуясь луной. Вид из её комнаты был феноменальным: посмотрев направо, можно было увидеть внушительные снежные горы, налево — некогда пустынные равнины, ныне покрытые флорой. Если опустить взгляд вниз, то можно заметить детей разных рас, игравших вместе.

Таркатаны, Ош-Текки и Шоканы сидели за одним столом, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Никакие войны теперь не разделяли их, благодаря ей. Некоторые жители, заметив Китану, почтительно поклонились, другие помахали руками. Китана приветливо им улыбнулась и закрыла шторы, собираясь переодеться в спальный наряд. Она надела белый шёлковый халат с золотыми вставками, затем сняла заколку, позволив чёрным прядям плавно упасть на её плечи. Она расчёсывала волосы перед зеркалом, когда услышала тихий стук в дверь спальни. В этот час нанести визит императрице мог только один человек… нет, полубог. Он приходил не так часто, как ей бы хотелось, но она уважала его обязанности хранителя времени, а он в свою очередь понимал обязанности Кана. Однако Китана всё равно не смогла сдержать волнения, охватившего её, как юную влюблённую девицу. Она последний раз взглянула на своё отражение, поправила ворот халата и поспешила открыть дверь. Предчувствие не подвело её, и у двери она увидела своего возлюбленного.

— Китана…

— Лю Кан…

Он вошёл, тут же заключив её в объятия.

— Твоя красота сводит меня с ума каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, моя королева…

— Ты знаешь, как покорить женщину, — прошептала Китана, обвив руками шею мужчины, — я так по тебе скучала.

— Но не так сильно, как я скучал по тебе, — Лю Кан прижался своим лбом к её.

Они страстно целовались, постепенно перемещаясь к кровати. Китана покрывала поцелуями подбородок и шею возлюбленного, после чего, посмотрев ему в глаза, произнесла:

— Я так тебя хочу…

— Я весь твой.

Они редко позволяли себе предаваться удовольствиям простых смертных, но когда позволяли… это было волшебно.

_База спецназа_

За всю свою обычную… стопятидесятилетнюю жизнь, Эррон никогда не чувствовал необходимости в молитвах. Он не видел смысла в обращении к высшим силам и не взывал к ним даже в тяжёлые моменты. Могло ли это однажды привести к определённым проблемам? Возможно. Были ли молитвы решением нынешних проблем? Да, чёрт возьми.

Сейчас он не мог не попросить у богов немного терпения, чтобы не сорваться и не закричать. Он в отчаянии потёр виски и взглянул на воинов Ош-Текк, не решавшихся пошевелиться и смотревших на… сломанный миниган, который лежал перед ними.

Воины переглядывались, пытаясь выяснить, кто именно устроил беспорядок, однако в итоге никто так и не признался. Понимая, что игра в гляделки может продолжаться бесконечно, стрелок заговорил с солдатами на ош-теккском языке:

— Итак… что вызвало этот грёбаный хаос?

Воины вновь переглянулись, и вперёд вышла женщина.

— Один из нас случайно поджёг его, когда пытался прикурить…

Эррон, сдерживаясь из последних сил, поправил шляпу.

— Да уж… оружие ведь именно для этого и предназначено, — с сарказмом произнёс он уже на родном языке, зная, что ош-теккские придурки всё равно его не поймут.

«Коталю придётся заплатить мне вдвое больше», — подумал он, посмотрев на уничтоженный пулемёт.

Следующим вперёд вышел другой Ош-Текк.

— Разве ты не стрелок? Разве ты не знаешь, как это починить?

Эррон хмуро взглянул на этого смельчака, которому хватило мозгов оспорить его знания… однако солдат был прав. Знания Блэка относительно современной огнестрельной херни действительно были ощутимо ограничены.

— Оставайтесь здесь и ничего не трогайте, — с раздражением приказал он отряду.

Похоже, ему придётся переступить через свою гордость и попросить помощи у здешней «начальницы».

Он узнал у земного солдата, что коммандер Кейдж и сержант Бриггс в данный момент находились в общежитии, в комнатах номер двадцать два и двадцать три.

Спустя пять минут он добрался до первой из комнат.

Поколебавшись, Эррон всё же постучал в дверь, но не получил ответа. Возможно, это и к лучшему, поскольку он уже представлял реакцию блондинистой стервы и закатил глаза при мысли об этом.

Он постучал в дверь с номером двадцать три и примерно через десять секунд услышал, как внутри что-то упало.

— Кэсси! Посмотри, кого там принесло!

Эррон узнал голос Джеки, и, судя по всему, девушка была чем-то обеспокоена.

Вскоре дверь слегка приоткрылась, и Кейдж высунула голову.

— Могу ли я чем-то… помочь? — она удивлённо посмотрела на стрелка.

— Можешь, дорогая, там кое-что… Подожди, почему ты ведёшь себя как восточный крот в июле?

Смущение охватило Кэсси, но она лишь покачала головой, выражая непонимание.

— И что это значит?

— Почему ты просто высунула голову?

— Мне кажется, это не твоё дело, — сердито ответила Кейдж.

— Как скажешь, — Эррон равнодушно пожал плечами, — один из моих солдат сломал вашу мини-пушку, и, чтобы ничего больше не произошло, будет лучше, если ты её осмотришь.

— Что-что ты натворил?! Что я говорила тебе об уничтожении моего оборудования?!

Эррон в защитном жесте поднял руки.

— Не вини меня, сладкая…

— Ладно, я… приду и помогу, как только мы с Джеки разберёмся с собственной проблемой, — Кэсси с волнением оглянулась в комнату.

— Что за проблема?

Кэсси с недоверием взглянула на него, а затем, сдавшись, вздохнула.

— Молния на платье Джеки… застряла, — пробормотала она.

Эррон наигранно дерзко прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Всего-то, детка? — сказал он шёпотом, наклонившись ближе к Кейдж. — Может быть, я смогу помочь с этим.

— Не выйдет, Блэк.

— Если серьёзно, — он убрал руку от дверной рамы, — в юности я работал портным за еду…

— Правда?

— Кэсси, не смей! — послышался возмущённый крик Джеки из комнаты.

— Ладно, Блэк, заходи. Посмотрим, что ты сможешь сделать.

— Кэсси!

— Джеки, ты хочешь весь вечер проторчать в комнате или всё-таки куда-нибудь пойти?

— Но я…

Кэсси пропустила Эррона, и он увидел, что девушка была в одном полотенце, которое, вероятно, в спешке накинула на себя.

— Один похабный комментарий, Блэк, и я вышибу нахер твои мозги, — угрожающе прорычала Кейдж.

Даже при том, что Эррон был в маске, Кэсси буквально почувствовала, как он ухмыльнулся, после чего взялся за работу с молнией.

Он молча работал около пяти минут, немало удивив Кэсси и Джеки, когда в итоге платье без проблем застегнулось до упора.

— Как новенькое, мисс, — произнёс он почти взволнованно.

— Спасибо… — нерешительно пробормотала Бриггс.

— Надеюсь, вы обе ещё помните, что свои услуги я предоставляю не бесплатно, — съязвил стрелок.

— Ну и сколько ты хочешь? — Кэсси скрестила руки на груди.

Эррон оценивающе взглянул на её фигуру в полотенце.

— Одну блондинистую принцессу.

— Я не об этом, мудак. И я не собираюсь быть твоей наградой. Радуйся, что моё оружие сейчас далеко, иначе я с удовольствием пальнула бы в твою нахальную морду, — вспылив, отозвалась Кэсси.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Блэк, повторив фразу, которую Кейдж произнесла в день его прибытия.

Кэсси сделала глубокий вдох и неожиданно улыбнулась.

— Иди к своему отряду, пока они ничего больше не натворили. Я сейчас приду.

***

Эррон внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Кэсси копалась инструментами в сломанном оружии. Параллельно она объясняла, как починить пулемёт, если он вновь выйдет из строя. Впрочем, Блэк особо её не слушал, сосредоточившись лишь на её красном платье до колен.

— Мда уж, чтобы произошла такая поломка — это ещё надо постараться, — Кэсси произвела пару выстрелов по ближайшим мишеням, — теперь всё нормально, но в следующий раз будь аккуратнее, — обратилась она к Ош-Текку, виновато стоявшему позади.

Она уже собиралась уйти, но, поддавшись сомнениям, остановилась и повернулась к Эррону.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь давно не был, но… мы с Джеки планируем пойти в бар. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

Столь внезапное предложение удивило его, хотя и не сильно. Был ли он готов вновь встретиться с миром, что когда-то ранил его в самую душу? Даже если этот мир успел измениться… Однажды он обязательно попробует, но не сейчас.

— Нет. Вам, леди, лучше развлечься без посторонних, — ответил он, слегка опустив шляпу на глаза.

— О… — разочарованно протянула Кэсси, — ты многое теряешь, чувак.

И развернулась, чтобы уйти. Почти инстинктивно его взгляд устремился на неё. Чёрт, вообще-то у этой девчонки привлекательная задница и длинные стройные ноги и вчера были, а также в течение последних нескольких дней. И теперь ему придётся как-то жить с этим знанием.

Возьми себя в руки, Эррон.


	3. Глава 3

Правила, порядок и гармония…

Миры, ранее отдававшие приоритет этим трём словам, собирались неосознанно предать главные ценности.

Любовь и ненависть — эти понятия разделяла пропасть. Чувства, по традиции считавшиеся противоположностями друг друга, вполне могли испытываться одновременно. Это очевидное и нормальное противоречие, такое же, как баланс добра и зла.

Но только не в Царстве Порядка. Здесь любые грани были размыты и отличались небинарностью. Мир и порядок могли быть достигнуты только в том случае, если бы все теории и аргументы объединились в единую совершенную идеологию.

Но для этого требовался ультиматум. Мятежники, чей хаотичный характер докажет всем, что искоренение аномальных индивидуальностей будет единственным способом достижения идеала.

Нет конкурирующих идеологий. Нет войн.

Идеальные города парили над холмами, поддерживаемые невидимой силой. Эта территория была похожа на ту, что на Земле именовалась Олимпом.

Жители же, обитавшие в зданиях идеальной формы, напоминали существ из греческой мифологии. Могучие древние титаны. Высшая раса. Те, кто возвышается над населением Царства Порядка — сейданами.

В отличие от сейданов, титаны существовали вне законов времени и помнили кошмар, устроенный Кроникой в предыдущей временной шкале. И, не желая, чтобы миры забыли, какой хаос был вызван глупостью прежнего хранителя времени, титаны объединили свои силы, чтобы восстановить линии. Чтобы память была свежа в умах смертных, но не вызывала позорной паники.

Но даже с воспоминаниями, оставшимися в качестве предупреждения, порядок не настал, и это разозлило титанов.

Важность концепции свободы была вновь поставлена под угрозу непреодолимым желанием смертных безмерно обладать материальными ценностями.

Эти жадные ублюдки были причиной хаотического движения времени. И все титаны согласились, что это должно быть остановлено. Любой ценой.

Гнев обрушился на всех, кто был признан нарушающим закон, безрассудным и представляющим угрозу для идеального баланса, к которому стремились титаны.

Порядок должен быть восстановлен.

И если ради этого придётся стереть все следы истории смертных, то так тому и быть…

***

Слабый оранжевый свет медленно распространялся по небу Внешнего мира, оповещая его жителей о скором восходе солнца. Но на улицах было тихо — многие ещё спали либо располагали торговые точки на рынке.

Тем не менее, нашлась женщина, которая не смогла уснуть в течение ночи, и этой женщиной была Джейд. Её терзали неприятные чувства, что было довольно странно, ведь накануне она провела прекрасный вечер.

Она стала частью весёлой и беспокойной рутины, к какой успела привыкнуть с тех пор, как между Царствами установился мир.

Она поужинала со своими друзьями и союзниками в большой обеденной зоне дворца.

Затем уединилась с возлюбленным, сбежав вместе с ним ото всех по пустынной дороге, о существовании которой знали лишь немногие. Она помнила, как чувствовала тёплые руки на своей талии, шее и даже ногах… Ощущала головокружение от близости и возможности стать единым целым с возлюбленным и не хотела просыпаться от этого сна. А через три с половиной часа после полуночи её одолела бессонница, вызванная мыслями о тревожных словах Коталя, сказанных в тронном зале несколько дней назад.

Джейд наблюдала за тем, как лунный свет отражался на лице её крепко спавшего мужчины.

Джейд говорила себе не воспринимать всерьёз его опасения — Коталь всегда был параноиком.

Её вдохновляла уверенность Китаны. С другой стороны, Коталь не стал бы показывать свои опасения, если бы они ничего не значили.

К тому же, его слова о титанах… он акцентировал внимание на возможной опасности и худших сценариях. Она крайне редко видела такой страх в его глазах.

Но Китана считала, что Коталь преувеличивает, и в основном Джейд соглашалась с подругой, хотя и задумывалась о том, что Коталь мог быть прав. Но что им в таком случае делать? Как справиться с ситуацией?

Она должна была решить эту проблему, поэтому встала с постели, стараясь при этом не разбудить любимого, надела верхнюю одежду и покинула комнату. Ей нужно немедленно поговорить с Китаной. Поскольку Китана, Коталь и Джейд были равноправными правителями, их комнаты располагались на одном этаже дворца, и добраться до спальни подруги не составляло труда.

***

Пустыню, в которой находилась база спецназа, буквально сотрясла буря этим утром, полностью скрыв возможность обзора местности. Поэтому обычно голубое небо было затянуто туманом, а ветреный и пыльный день по-разному влиял на энергию солдат.

Например, Джакс Бриггс вообще не был подвержен влиянию погоды и ситуации в целом, а вот Джонни Кейдж реагировал прямо противоположным образом.

Однако его раздражение было вызвано не только погодными аномалиями. Джонни наконец положил трубку после напряжённого телефонного разговора, длившегося около часа, и окружающие смогли вздохнуть с облегчением. В целом Кейдж был хорошим человеком, но иногда всё же действовал на нервы.

Заметив любопытный взгляд своей бывшей жены, Джонни решил оправдаться:

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что индустрия развлечений стала такой отстойной. Меня просят сыграть главную роль, но стоит только согласиться, как меня тут же начинают держать за раба. Они ждут, что я буду делать всё, что мне скажут, и приму любое предложение. Но так дела не делаются, — Кейдж был очень сердит.

Соня закатила глаза, выслушивая очередные капризы бывшего супруга (который при этом оставался её любовником). Она поражалась тому, как Джонни умудрялся беспокоиться о таких мелочах, когда на миры в любой момент могла обрушиться новая угроза.

Она не могла не отчитать его, даже если была слишком грубой.

— Вообще-то наша встреча посвящена вопросам безопасности Земного Царства, а не твоему сраному шоу-бизнесу. Так что прекращай ныть, отключай свой дурацкий телефон и сконцентрируйся на более важных вещах, Кейдж!

Джонни недовольно вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

— Ты права, Соня…

— Ну надо же, ты это признал. У нас прогресс, — в шутку ответила она и жестом пригласила его подойти к большой голографической карте, изображавшей шесть царств, — вернёмся к теме разговора. Китана, Коталь и Джейд отправили к нам отряд Ош-Текк, и мы обязаны достойно обучить их, чтобы впоследствии запросить больше войск. Есть предложения?

Кенши, который до этого молчал, стоя у стены в углу комнаты, решил высказаться первым.

— Когда отряд Ош-Текк прибыл к нам, мы с Такедой с первого дня наблюдали их боевые стили и стратегии. С точки зрения стиля, Ош-Текк стоит обучить ловкости и скорости. Кроме того, у них имеется довольно примитивное понимание оружия в целом, что для нас является большим недостатком. Другими словами, отправь мы их сейчас в эпицентр сражения, и они испортят всё оборудование, — произнёс Такахаши с улыбкой, — предположу, что нашим приоритетом должно стать упрощение их тренировки с нашим оборудованием.

Джакс присоединился к беседе, заявив, что согласен с Кенши.

— Он прав. Обучение должно быть максимально полезным и эффективным относительно способностей отряда. Учить их как обычных спецназовцев на данный момент бессмысленно. Говорить на их языке может только Эррон Блэк, и я считаю, что мы должны заставить его полноценно сотрудничать с нами, даже если возникнут трудности. Что скажешь, Соня?

Блейд задумалась над их словами, тщательно взвесив каждое предложение и способ его осуществления.

— Кенши, Джакс, вы отличные стратеги, спасибо.

Такахаши поклонился генералу, а Джакс просто кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда начнём приготовления. Кенши, ты хорошо находишь общий язык с людьми, поэтому тебе поручаю убедить ковбоя помочь. Джакс и Джонни, на вас — отряд Ош-Текк. Все свободны, — договорив, Соня повернулась, чтобы уйти. Джонни бросил заинтересованный взгляд на её пятую точку, но решил не следовать за женщиной.

— Пойду подышу свежим воздухом, — пробормотал Кейдж.

— Но там же бу… — Джакс не успел закончить, как Джонни поспешно покинул комнату.

— Этим двоим стоит научиться общаться, — после короткой паузы произнёс Кенши.

— Это точно.

Неожиданно дверь открылась, и в помещение заглянули Такеда и Джеки.

— Привет всем, — дружелюбно сказала Бриггс.

— Мы слышали, что ваша встреча завершилась. Не хотите выпить кофе вместе с нами? — предложил Такеда.

— Да, нам тоже стоит проветриться, — устало выдохнув, отозвался Джакс.

***

Китана раздражённо вздохнула, нелестно думая о том, кто в такой поздний час нагло ломился в её покои.

Что-то случилось? Кто-то снова поднял восстание? Если нет, то нежеланному визитёру не стоило её будить. Может быть, пришёл доклад от Эррона Блэка из Земного Царства?

Но почему решили проинформировать именно её, а не Коталя? Мысли Китаны были прерваны громким стуком, и императрица решила узнать, кто же и с какой целью пришёл к ней.

— Сейчас дверь с петель слетит, чёрт возьми, — проворчала она, и тут задумалась о том, что ломиться к ней мог совсем не информатор, а враг… Кажется, Коталь заразил её паранойей. Подкравшись к двери, она услышала, как с другой стороны крикнули:

— Китана, это я, Джейд! Я знаю, что ты не спишь! Впусти меня!

Так это была Джейд… Но что ей могло понадобиться так поздно? Конечно, в юности они любили болтать по вечерам, но с тех пор, как стали Канами, потеряли такую возможность из-за нехватки времени. А как порой не хватало простых девичьих посиделок…

Это напомнило о детстве. Джейд ещё раз постучала в дверь, и Китана бросилась открывать.

— Извини, я не ожидала, что ты придёшь. Что-то случилось?

Внезапно Джейд заключила Китану в объятия и тихо заплакала. Китана нежно погладила подругу по голове.

— Тише… тише… — прошептала императрица, успокаивая её, — проходи.

Они сели за маленький столик в углу комнаты.

— В чём дело?

— В том, что всё в порядке, — ответила Джейд, — но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что приближается нечто… — она указала на окно, за которым находились спокойные улицы Внешнего мира, — нечто, из-за чего всё это исчезнет в мгновение ока.

Китана молчала.

— Ну, давай. Посмейся над моей паранойей…

— Джейд, я бы никогда не стала смеяться над тобой, особенно в такие моменты.

— Но ты высмеивала Коталя…

— Потому что Коталь — это Коталь, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась Китана, — если быть откровенной, он меня жутко раздражает.

Джейд рассмеялась.

— Джейд, ты ведь моя лучшая подруга. Ты даже мне больше сестра, чем то искусственное недоразумение, — Китана ободряющие опустила ладонь на плечо подруги, — и кто бы ни был против нас, что бы ни случилось… Мы выдержим это. Вместе.

Джейд кивнула, и по её щекам вновь покатились слёзы.

— Спасибо, Китана.

Они обнялись ещё раз.

— Кстати, а ко мне вчера заглядывал Лю Кан…

Джейд ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Китана!

Обе правительницы захихикали и проболтали до рассвета.

Как в старые добрые времена.

***

Опираясь на ящики с оружием, Эррон наблюдал за тренировкой отряда Ош-Текк. Они находились в Земном Царстве всего неделю, но он уже видел, что воины начали привыкать к тяжёлому металлическому снаряжению, привязанному к их телам. Их движения во время тренировок значительно улучшились. Чертовски же быстро они всё усваивают…

Эррон закрыл глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться от окружающего шума.

Он задавался вопросом, сколько ещё ему придётся пробыть здесь, где к нему относились с явной неприязнью. Несмотря на то, что Эррон родился на Земле, землянином он себя давно не считал. Он провёл большую часть жизни во Внешнем мире, переходя от работодателя к работодателю, убегая от верной смерти, охотясь за острыми ощущениями…

Однако при этом Эррон часто ловил себя на мысли, что всё это с ним происходило лишь благодаря испытанным трудностям в Земном Царстве. Но сможет ли он и дальше вести жизнь, наполненную риском? Или в конечном итоге осядет где-нибудь и посвятит остатки дней размышлениям? Он никогда не узнает… Возможно, он и не должен был проживать такую жизнь. Но, чёрт возьми, всё, что ни делается — к лучшему.

Поток его мыслей был прерван звуком знакомых шагов, неизбежно приближавшихся к его маленькому укрытию.

— Доброго утречка, — поприветствовала его Кэсси, сонно улыбнувшись.

Эррон ответил едва заметным кивком.

В руках у Кейдж были две чашки, и одну она протянула стрелку.

— Что это? — не глядя, спросил Блэк.

Кэсси закатила глаза.

— Крысиный яд. Я собираюсь тебя отравить, — с сарказмом ответила она.

Эррон ухмыльнулся и поднял на неё взгляд.

— Ладно-ладно, это всего лишь чёрный кофе. Я подумала, что тебе понравится.

— Спасибо, сладкая, но я на это не поведусь, — он оттолкнул её руку.

— Тогда ты должен мне шесть баксов, чувак.

— Ты очень любезна.

— Расслабься, я всегда беру кофе для здешних людей, если заказываю свой. Вот, сегодня хотела угостить тебя…

— Как трогательно, — с недоверием в голосе пробормотал Блэк.

Кэсси прислонилась к ящику рядом с ним, потягивая напиток. В течение минуты между ними царила тишина, но Кейдж первой решила её нарушить.

— Эй, я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе нравится сидеть здесь и ничего не делать, но… я хочу показать кое-что, что тебя по-настоящему заинтересует.

— О, звучит заманчиво…

— Но это не моё тело или тело Джеки. И не тело моей мамы.

— Ну и каким образом ты тогда собираешься меня заинтересовать, дорогая?

— Увидишь, — с волнением в голосе произнесла Кэсси, — следуй за мной.

Возможно, ему придётся пожалеть об этом, но сейчас он решил подыграть ей. Они прошли через всю базу и достигли больших дверей, которые выглядели так, будто ими пару веков никто не пользовался. Кэсси приложила руку к маленькому датчику, двери со скрипом открылись, и она указала Блэку внутрь.

Когда они оказались в помещении, Эррон негромко присвистнул, увидев огромное количество оружия разных эпох — от самых первых изобретённых образцов до современных экземпляров, используемых спецназом.

— Красиво, правда? Раньше мы проводили экскурсии, показывая свою готовность защищать Земное Царство, но в какой-то момент проект закрыли, и с тех пор тут всё запылилось, — с огорчением пояснила Кэсси. Эррон слушал её рассказ об экскурсиях и неожиданно заметил особый револьвер, медленно поднял его и… не ошибся — это была точная копия его первого пистолета. Тот день он хорошо помнил…

***

_В комнате было темно и сыро. Эррон сидел здесь, запертый в мастерской старого овдовевшего портного, на которого был вынужден работать. Удивительно, но даже это грязное жутковатое место было более уютным, чем собственный дом Блэка, отравленный присутствием отца-психа и до фанатизма религиозной матери._

_Портной уехал на несколько часов, и юноше представилась возможность исследовать каждый дюйм ограниченного пространства. Он уже закончил уборку и даже починил некоторые тряпки, которые посетители оставили для портного. Пятнадцатилетний парень сидел на деревянном стуле и осматривал ящики и шкафы. Самый нижний ящик был заперт ржавым, но прочным замком, однако Эррон без особого труда открыл его с помощью изогнутой металлической проволоки. Он выдвинул ящик, и в нём оказался блестящий револьвер с красной ручкой, заряженный одной пулей._

_Он аккуратно взял тяжеловатое для его рук оружие, стараясь не подносить палец к спусковому крючку._

_— Ты что там делаешь?! — рявкнул старик, внезапно открыв дверь мастерской._

_Эррон в панике спрятал пистолет за спину и удивлённо уставился на старика, явно не ожидая, что тот вернётся так рано._

_Портной сделал глоток из бутылки абсента и сел на стул._

_— Помнишь, как однажды я придушил попугая? И ты, сучонок, осмеливаешься красть у меня?_

_Эррон промолчал, нащупав пальцем спусковой крючок на случай, если пьяница решит напасть._

_— Ты… отродье, не боишься воровать у меня? — повторил старик, сделав ещё один глоток._

_— Я не…_

_— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, пацан!_

_Пацан… Портной всегда называл его так, и иногда Эррон задавался вопросом, а знал ли старик его имя._

_Внезапно выражение на лице мужчины смягчилось._

_— А, к чёрту, — пренебрежительно сказал он, — мои дрожащие руки всё равно уже с ним не совладают, так что… забирай его._

_Эррон вытащил пистолет. Неужели револьвер и правда будет принадлежать ему?_

_— Ну, чего ждёшь? Выметайся! — прикрикнул старик, указав на дверь._

_Худощавый паренёк сидел на сломанной скамье возле мастерской, любуясь причудливой гравировкой на револьвере… и решая добавить свою._

***

— Тебе что-то приглянулось? — спросила Кэсси, заглянув ему через плечо.

— Что? Э-э… да, этот. Он похож на мой первый пистолет.

Кейдж посмотрела на год, выгравированный на оружии.

— Тысяча восемьсот семьдесят четвёртый… Чувак, положи его, пока он тут в прах не рассыпался, — в шутку прокомментировала она.

— Чего? — Эррон недоумевающие изогнул бровь.

— Просто… Забей. Так что ты там говорил?

Эррон усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про портного? Этот пистолет точь-в-точь тот, что он мне дал. Только на курке моего выгравировано моё имя.

Кэсси не видела его лица целиком, но могла предположить, что в этот момент он улыбнулся.

— Тогда забирай его, — она пожала плечами.

Эррон ощутил слабое чувство дежа-вю после её слов.

— Нет, я…

— Только не начинай, пожалуйста. Пусть он лучше будет у тебя, чем останется здесь собирать пыль…

— Спасибо, сладкая.

— Но я привела тебя сюда не для этого, — она указала ему на новое оружие — два боевых пистолета — и повертела их в руках. Блэк внимательно осмотрел их, они были в классическом стиле, подобно тем, что он видел ещё в девятнадцатом веке, но тут явно был какой-то подвох. — Мы это не используем, но в них классно сочетается внешний вид старых западных револьверов с нашими технологиями, — она передала ему пистолеты. Они действительно походили на старые.

Кэсси нажала кнопку и открыла стену с несколькими рядами мишеней.

— Итак, отличие в том, что…

Прежде чем она успела объяснить, Эррон начал стрелять по самым дальним целям, постепенно переключаясь на ближние. Пули обоих пистолетов попадали точно в центр мишеней.

Закончив, Блэк положил оружие обратно.

— Да, они довольно крутые.

Он посмотрел на Кэсси и заметил, как у неё от изумления отвисла челюсть.

— Я… Как ты…

— Столетие тренировок, любовь моя, — усмехнувшись, произнёс он.

— Ну… я рада, что тебе пришлось по душе наше оружие.

— Они хороши, но мои малышки лучше, — он прокрутил в руке один из своих пистолетов.

— Пф, малышки… ты им небось имена дал?

— Да.

Кэсси расхохоталась, но через секунду замолчала, поняв, что смеялась только она.

— Господи, ты серьёзно?

— Да. У разных пар разные имена.

Кейдж просто вздохнула, покачав головой.

— Знаешь, какая у меня сейчас пара?

— Боюсь спросить.

— Блейд и Кейдж.

— Нет.

— Да.

— НЕТ!

Блэк засмеялся над её реакцией.

— Эррон, клянусь богом, никогда бы не подумала, что ты назовёшь свои пушки в честь моих родителей, — Кэсси, не выдержав, засмеялась вместе с ним.

Он уже забыл, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он искренне смеялся в последний раз… и теперь это приятное чувство ассоциировалось с ней.


	4. Глава 4

Эррон считал себя изобретательным парнем. Независимо от того, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться в жизни, он всегда находил выход или способ получить то, что ему было нужно. Принципы не позволяли ему сдаваться. Иногда он мог взять паузу и сделать шаг назад, чтобы рассмотреть альтернативные варианты решения проблемы или думал уже в процессе, но всегда доводил дело до конца, зарабатывал своё потом и кровью… и иногда слезами. Тем не менее, бывали времена, когда он чувствовал себя беззащитным и бесполезным, неспособным справиться с элементарной проблемой.

Приготовление завтрака в кафетерии спецназа определённо относилось к числу таких проблем.

— Чёрт возьми! — прорычал он, когда кофемашина снова высветила красный цвет на дисплее, отказываясь дать ему выпить уже в седьмой раз.

_«Боже, если ты существуешь, мне всё равно, но, прошу, не дай мне швырнуть эту дьявольскую машину на пол»_

Решив испытать удачу в последний раз, он поставил тарелку на ближайшую стойку, вернулся к кофемашине и наклонился к ней, смотря прямо в сенсорный экран.

— Слушай сюда, я не колебался, когда дело доходило до убийства людей, поэтому мне не составит труда разорвать тебя в клочья. Так что просто дай мне мой чёртов напиток.

Он услышал насмешки вокруг себя и обернулся, увидев нескольких солдат.

— Я вам клоун, что ли? На что уставились? — его угрожающий тон заставил спецназовцев вернуться к своим делам. Эррон вздохнул, устав от этой дурацкой кофемашины. И не было рядом никого, кто помог бы ему решить проблему.

— Мне тоже понадобилось время, чтобы освоить это, — Эррон повернулся на голос и увидел человека с повязкой на глазах и самурайским мечом за спиной, — я могу тебе помочь.

Кенши приблизился к дисплею кофемашины и выбрал капучино.

— Ну уж нет, я сыт этим по горло.

Ковбой вернулся к стойке, чтобы забрать свою тарелку, затем оглядел столовую в поисках свободного места и, увидев стол рядом с выходом, уверенно направился к нему. Он мысленно простонал, когда слепой мечник сел прямо напротив него и с хмурым видом принюхался к еде. Эррон снял шляпу и маску и небрежно бросил их на столешницу.

— Так значит ты — Эррон Блэк. Первый житель Земного Царства, который переехал во Внешний мир. Не у каждого хватило бы смелости совершить подобное, — произнёс мечник.

Использование похвалы — первый шаг к завоеванию чьего-либо расположения. Самая основная и простая тактика. И, похоже, он и в этот раз с ней угадал. В конце концов, опыт его редко подводил.

— Не волнуйся, лично я ничего от тебя не хочу, — добавил Кенши.

Эррон был умным человеком, но и способности Такахаши нельзя было недооценивать. Кенши прожил не такую долгую жизнь, но всё же был мудрее. После его слов наступила короткая тишина. Кенши сделал глоток капучино, решив не нарушать атмосферу. Эррон хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Если собеседник молчал — значит, и ему не стоило навязываться. Поэтому он просто принялся за еду. Несмотря на неприглядный вид, еда оказалась на удивление вкусной. Молчание продолжалось до тех пор, пока Кенши первым его не нарушил.

— Хм… Послушай, мы стоим на пороге возможной войны, и, по правде говоря, мне это жутко надоело, — начал он, — я имею в виду, что хотел бы переехать куда-нибудь на север Японии, провести остаток жизни в мирной отставке и воспитывать внуков. Однако сейчас мои желания кажутся непозволительной роскошью. И чтобы сохранить покой Земного Царства и Внешнего мира, нам необходимо повысить шансы на победу…

— И тут в игру вступаю я, — ответил Эррон, прожевав ещё один кусок.

— Верно. Ты единственный, кто может одновременно общаться и с нами, и с отрядом Ош-Текк, и если дело дойдёт до войны, ты должен быть с нами. Готовый к бою.

— Я всегда готов. И мои пушки тоже.

Эррона приятно удивило качество еды, и даже во время беседы он не мог от неё оторваться. Он собрался отправить в рот очередной кусок, когда заметил изумлённое выражение на лице Кенши.

— Чего? — с набитым ртом спросил стрелок.

— Ты мог бы… есть не так быстро?

В ответ Блэк лукаво ухмыльнулся, с сарказмом пробормотал «Хорошо» и начал есть ещё громче и быстрее, ловя на себе презрительные взгляды других спецназовцев.

— Неважно, — отозвался Кенши. Он не собирался иметь дело с плохими манерами ковбоя, — вернёмся к нашей теме. Боюсь, твоя столетняя тренировка в данном случае может не принести пользы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — наконец доев, спросил Блэк и снова надел маску и шляпу.

— Предлагаю присоединиться к ежедневному тренировочному процессу. Ты не станешь официально солдатом, но сможешь быть абсолютно готовым, когда ситуация того потребует, — кажется, он перегрузил его информацией, но Кенши мало заботился о том, что чувствовал ковбой, и продолжал говорить об условиях.

В конечном счёте внимание Эррона переключилось на дверь кафетерия, через которую вошли Кэсси и Джеки. Подруги что-то обсуждали и смеялись, как вдруг взгляд Кэсси встретился с ним, и она дружелюбно помахала, на что Эррон ответил коротким кивком.

— Кроме того… — чуть громче сказал Кенши, привлекая к себе внимание Блэка, — я уверен, что наша прекрасная коммандер Кейдж с удовольствием тебе поможет, — он кивнул в сторону девушек.

— Разве ты не слепой?

— Я вижу намного больше, чем ты думаешь, Блэк.

— Ну и молодец, — Эррон встал из-за стола, — мы договорились, старик, — произнёс он прежде, чем уйти.

— Кто ещё здесь старик… — пробормотал Кенши, глубоко вздохнув.

_«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Соня. Если ты хотела, чтобы я провёл бета-тест Джонни Кейджа 2.0, тебе это удалось»_

После завтрака Кэсси отправилась в тренировочный зал, чтобы провести учебный спарринг с новым солдатом, недавно зачисленным в ряды спецназа. Они только начали, когда послышался звук открывающихся металлических дверей. Предложив новобранцу сделать перерыв, она увидела человека, который только что прибыл, и это был не кто иной, как загадочный ковбой Эррон Блэк.

— Отлично… Посмотрите, кто наконец слез со своей высокой лошади и соизволил присоединиться к нам, простым крестьянам, — с сарказмом прокомментировала Кэсси, как обычно, не смотря на стрелка, и подошла к нему.

— Просто заткнись, Кейдж, — Эррон театрально закатил глаза, — старик обещал отчитать меня, если я не изучу твои жёсткие боевые приёмы.

— Жёсткие? Ты смелый, раз решил бросить мне вызов, салага.

— Понимай это как хочешь, принцесса, — стрелок игриво наклонил голову, усмехнувшись под маской.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы показать мне, из чего ты сделан? Здесь и сейчас?

Она раскинула руки, показывая большое помещение. Здесь они с Джеки играли в догонялки, когда были детьми. Они часто посещали базу и приходили именно сюда, играя в спецназовцев. Это всегда было весело и не надоедало. Однако, на удивление, самым любимым их занятием были танцы. Таким образом, к совершеннолетию они превратились в этаких бойцов-балерин.

Эррону казалось, что Кэсси вела себя странно, но она была такой… гибкой? Чёрт. Он смотрел на её фигуру, на обтягивающий спортивный костюм, и не мог не почувствовать характерное напряжение в штанах.

Наконец, он сдался.

— Раз уж ты попросила достаточно вежливо, куколка… Почему бы и нет? Давай сделаем это.

Кэсси улыбнулась и встала на коврик. Эррон снял жилет и патроны, затем выложил несколько запасных пуль… и ещё… и ещё…

Кейдж закатила глаза и наигранно взглянула на воображаемые часы на запястье.

— Я, похоже, тут состарюсь.

— Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я потею пулями во время поединка…

— О, это так… Как ты вообще умудряешься таскать их столько с собой?

— Ну уж извини, я до сих пор жив благодаря тому, что всегда могу перезарядить оружие. Тебя здесь этому не научили, дорогая?

— Не ёрничай, Блэк! Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду… Кстати, а как же это? — спросила она, подражая снятию шляпы и маски.

— Нет, они останутся.

— И шляпа?

— Да, блядь, и шляпа.

— Но тебе самому будет удобнее без неё.

— Мне будет удобнее вообще без всего, но это неприемлемо в социуме, поэтому приходится терпеть.

— Потом не говори, что я не предупреждала, когда задохнёшься из-за этого.

— Приятно, что ты так заботишься обо мне, дорогая.

Кэсси закатила глаза и приняла боевую стойку.

— Хватит болтать. Не могу дождаться, чтобы надрать тебе задницу.

— Скоро я увижу тебя лежащей на спине, — парировал стрелок.

— Поиграем, деревенщина.

Она вынудила его нанести первый удар, от которого с лёгкостью увернулась и ответила, точно попав в его живот. Блэк согнулся от боли, но быстро пришёл в себя и ударил Кейдж в колено, сбив её с ног. Когда он собрался нанести завершающий удар, она перекатилась налево и сделала подсечку. Ковбой с грохотом рухнул на пол, а Кэсси уселась сверху, нанося быстрые удары. Он раздражённо схватил её за талию и сбросил с себя, после чего вскочил на ноги, и Кейдж проделала то же самое. Они оба тяжело и поверхностно дышали.

— И это всё, на что ты способен? — с вызовом бросила Кэсси.

— Я только разогреваюсь.

На этот раз атаковала она и, подобравшись достаточно близко, собралась пнуть противника в солнечное сплетение, но Эррон перехватил её ногу в воздухе и оттолкнул. Кэсси снова упала, но не сдавалась. Однако, поднявшись, пропустила ещё несколько ударов и вновь оказалась на полу, застонав от боли. Чёрт, он сильно бил левой. Во время стрельбы он умело использовал обе руки, но не в рукопашном бою. В спарринге он использовал своё тело неэффективно, что лишь подтверждало тот факт, что он не тренировался в каком-либо конкретном стиле. Однако Эррон был сильнее и обладал быстрой реакцией, поэтому его атаки было трудно блокировать. Кэсси должна была придумать иную стратегию. Впрочем, он и сам ненароком дал ей подсказку.

— Ну же, ты меня даже не поцарапала.

В этот момент Кэсси решила не вставать, вместо этого она издала ещё один болезненный стон. Она должна победить терпение Эррона и сбить его концентрацию. Поскольку он не мог видеть её лица в таком положении, то с большой вероятностью должен был попасться.

Но пока он стоял на месте.

— Позвать папочку, принцесса? Могу лично вытереть твои слёзки.

…

Она не отвечала.

— Эй, вставай, я же не был серьёзным.

Она продолжала притворно корчиться. Господи, спасибо за актёрские гены.

— Ладно, ну правда, с тобой всё нормально? — он присел рядом с ней. — Дорогая? Чёрт, я не хотел…

Эррон протянул ей руку, за которую она тут же схватилась и перебросила его через себя резким движением.

— Ты прав. Ты не был серьёзным, — расхохотавшись, произнесла Кэсси и поднялась на ноги.

— О-о, используем грязные приёмчики… Я впечатлён, — отозвался Блэк.

— Спасибочки, — она атаковала его лёгким ударом в живот, когда он попытался встать. Эррон не успел вовремя уклониться и получил удар в подбородок. И на секунду перед его глазами всё побелело.

 _«Нет, только не туда. Куда угодно, только не туда. Чертовски больно»_ Он упал на спину, держась за подбородок. Гордость не позволяла ему называть это место своей главной слабостью. Так называемой ахиллесовой пятой. Удар Кэсси напомнил стрелку о том времени, когда отец разнёс ему всю челюсть, «наказывая» ремнём. _«Моё лицо стало мокрым или это галлюцинации?»_ Воспользовавшись тем, что Эррон отвлёкся, Кэсси пнула его в живот ещё пару раз.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, Эррон, — в шутку выкрикнула она.

— Ч-что? — она и понятия не имела, что её замечание вызовет самые болезненные воспоминания.

***

_— Ты меня разочаровываешь, Эррон… Я не воспитывал тебя лгуном, — в гневе рычал пьяный мужчина, удерживая на весу толстый тёмный ремень._

_Эррон почувствовал, как его тело напряглось от страха._

_— Нет, я не…_

_— Заткнись, неблагодарный ублюдок! — мужчина взмахнул ремнём и со всей силы ударил сына по лицу._

_Эррон упал, ударившись головой о деревянное кресло-качалку. Из его головы потекла кровь, и, похоже, на этот раз без врача не обойтись._

_Его взгляд переместился на мать, которая сидела в углу комнаты, держа распятие около груди. Эррон молча умолял, чтобы она вмешалась, но всё, что делала мать — это бормотала молитвы. Она всегда говорила, что бог отвечал тем, кто молится… если верующий и сам будет действовать. Она ведь не позволит пьянице продолжать издеваться над собственным сыном…_

_— Я покажу тебе, что значит не уважать меня, пацан._

_Мужчина снова ударил Эррона, и на этот раз послышался громкий треск, от которого даже мать прекратила молиться._

_Эррон завопил от боли._

_Следуя странным рефлексам, он схватил тяжёлую бутылку, стоявшую рядом с креслом-качалкой, и с кровавыми брызгами обрушил её на голову отца._

***

Воспоминание о разлетевшихся вокруг осколках вернуло Эррона к реальности. Он попытался встать, но не смог, однако пересилил себя, и у него получилось сесть. Он уставился на пол, тяжело дыша.

— Эррон? — он игнорировал её голос, выравнивая дыхание. — Эррон!

Кэсси присела рядом с ним и дотронулась до его плеча.

— Эй, чувак, дышать можешь? — он попытался оттолкнуть её одной рукой, но Кейдж не отставала и потянулась к ремням на его маске. — Тебе нужен воздух, я её сниму.

— НЕТ! — он вскочил на ноги, вспомнив о страшной боли в челюсти. — Убирайся… Уйди… Оставь меня в покое… — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Эррон, эту штуку нужно снять…

— Я сказал ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ! — закричал он и тут же об этом пожалел, поскольку челюсть послала ему новые волны боли. Он даже не мог понять, была ли эта боль реальной или вызванной паникой. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня одного…

Он выбежал из тренировочного зала, ища место, в котором никто бы его не побеспокоил. Одна из дверей привлекла его внимание. На ней была надпись «Только для персонала».

«Идеально», — подумал Блэк. Он проник в комнату, запер дверь и, сняв маску, наконец смог нормально дышать. А ведь ему казалось, что он похоронил эти дерьмовые воспоминания в глубинах своего подсознания. Таких приступов у него не было уже очень давно.

Ладно, Эррон… Вдохни… Выдохни, отвлекись на окружающие предметы. Чёрт, какой же тесной была эта комната. Он сидел на полу и даже не мог полностью вытянуть ноги. Да пошло всё… Он сосредоточился на своём дыхании и проверил пульс. Его тело старело крайне медленно, но иногда казалось, будто его сердцу уже больше двух веков…

Через пару минут послышался щелчок, и Эррон быстро надел маску, как только дверь открылась. Это была Кэсси… Он не удивился, но ему было интересно узнать, зачем она пришла. На лице Кейдж читалось беспокойство и гнев.

— Это что там было, чёрт возьми?! — спросила она.

— ПМС. А теперь катись к чёрту, — раздражённо ответил Эррон.

— Очень смешно, Блэк, — Кэсси закрыла дверь, — быстро отвечай, что на тебя нашло!

— Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком тесно для нас обоих?

— Шуточки тебе не помогут, — она села рядом с ним, — я не уйду пока не узнаю, что случилось.

Стрелок закатил глаза.

— В таком случае, мы тут умрём от голода…

— Да и плевать! — повысив голос, сказала Кэсси и скрестила руки на груди.

Они оба были такими упрямыми. И теперь, не желая уступать друг другу, молча сидели в крошечной комнате для персонала. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем стрелок наконец сдался.

— Когда ты ударила меня в подбородок… это вызвало старые неприятные воспоминания… из моей юности.

— Мне очень жаль, я не…

— Всё в порядке, не извиняйся. Я никогда не говорил об этом, потому что убедил себя в том, что этих воспоминаний не существует… или, возможно, потому что никогда никому не доверял. Я просто обманывал сам себя…

— Послушай, я знаю, что это может прозвучать глупо, особенно для такого брутального парня как ты, но… иногда лучше высказаться, а не держать всё в себе, — Кэсси ободряюще положила ладонь на его плечо.

— Нет. Я не хочу обременять тебя своей…

— Эррон.

_«Твою мать, я знал, что она мелкая упрямая девчонка, но, чёрт возьми…»_

Кэсси переместила ладонь на его щёку, чтобы он повернулся к ней лицом. В её взгляде читалось напряжение.

— Это не бремя и не трусость — говорить о своих чувствах или рассказывать о травмах. Когда вы, мужчины, наконец поймёте это?!

_«Её глаза такие голубые._

_Плевать мне на голубой._

_Но ей он очень подходит»_

— Чёрт, Эррон, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

_«Ноющий паршивец»_

_«Малышка с прекрасными голубыми глазами…_

_Такими пленительными…»_

— Кэсси… — всё, что он мог прошептать.

Это застало её врасплох. Наверное, он впервые назвал её по имени, а не по фамилии или прозвищу.

— Поговори со мной, Эррон. Расслабься и поговори.

— Ладно, ты победила, — он немного отстранился от неё, — мои родители обращались со мной как с дерьмом. Видимо, они родили меня, потому что им нужен был раб. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, малейшее непослушание — и меня долго и беспощадно били. Иногда до потери сознания…

Кэсси внимательно его слушала.

— И в конечном итоге это привело к тому, что я… убил их обоих.

Кэсси тихо ахнула. Эррон взглянул на неё, уверенный, что увидит на её лице испуг или отвращение… но она смотрела на него с жалостью и со слезами на глазах.

— Я этим не горжусь, — продолжил он, покачав головой, — но было чертовски приятно освободиться от этих… монстров.

— И куда ты пошёл? Что делал?

Стрелок пожал плечами.

— Просто отправился туда, куда дул ветер. Сводил счёты с придурками, которые плохо относились к родным. Я в этом преуспел, и мне стали предлагать деньги за то, чтобы я убивал. Мне нужно было на что-то жить… И я соглашался… чертовски много раз. И чуть не потерял голову от этого…

— Чёрт, — прошептала Кэсси.

— Да. Теперь ты знаешь мою трагическую историю. Довольна?

— Эррон, я не собираюсь оправдывать всё то дерьмо, что ты совершил, но… ты не должен позволять прошлому преследовать тебя. Кажется, у тебя теперь более спокойная работа и… работодатель, который не эксплуатирует тебя.

— И что ты думаешь, Кейдж?

— Нужно двигаться дальше! Уничтожь в себе это недоверие! Люди изменились… и Царство Земли тоже… Тебе больше не нужно убегать от своего дома.

В своей горячей речи она придвигалась ближе к нему.

— Думаю, ты права, сладкая.

— Я…

Их отделяла пара дюймов. Блэк чувствовал тепло её тела. Он никогда ещё не ощущал себя таким защищённым, как рядом с ней. И таким спокойным. Он бы хотел оставаться в этом состоянии навсегда, но для Кэсси это стало бы сущим наказанием — быть с кем-то сломленным и безнадёжным. Возможно, будет лучше как можно быстрее прервать этот момент? Точно.

— Теперь мы перейдём к той части, в которой занимаемся любовью? — он игриво приподнял брови.

— ТЫ! — Кэсси вскочила и бросилась к двери, отпирая её. — Умеете вы, мужчины, всё испортить.

— Подожди. Подожди… я пошутил. Извини, ладно? Я просто… — он остановил её, схватив за руку, — я не силён в благодарностях и прочем подобном дерьме.

Кейдж закатила глаза, но не стала вырываться.

— У меня никогда не было того, кто… по-настоящему выслушал бы и не наплевал на моё прошлое. Спасибо.

Лицо Кэсси озарила улыбка. Застав Эррона врасплох, она притянула его к себе за шею и обняла. Он потянулся рукой к её спине, чтобы приобнять в ответ, но, остановившись на полпути, просто похлопал Кейдж по плечу.

Кэсси отпустила его и прочистила горло.

— Идём. Мы не закончили спарринг, — смущённо пробормотала она.

— После Вас, мэм, — хмыкнул Эррон.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе использованы фрагменты текстов песен:
> 
> Hey Violet — Guys My Age  
> CNCO ft. Little Mix — Reggaeton Lento

Подготовка к войне, которая ещё даже не началась, оказалась более изнурительной, чем ожидала Кэсси. Титаны были малоизученной расой, и большинство стратегий против них не сработало бы. У спецназа не было ничего, кроме знаний Коталя Кана.

Ситуация вынуждала всех работать усерднее, но не давала конкретной цели. Кэсси считала, что они просто тратили кучу времени впустую, перетруждаясь. Не то, чтобы она не воспринимала титанов всерьёз, но была уверена, что в данном случае спокойствие станет лучшим решением. Таким образом, спустя неделю она обратилась к Джеки, тоже измотанной бесконечными тренировками.

— Вставай, пора готовиться к вечеру, — сказала Кэсси, сняв белый кардиган и обвив его рукава вокруг своей талии, изображая медленный танец.

— Не думаю, что смогу хотя бы просто подняться без мокко.

— Ну же, не раскисай.

— Хватит командовать.

— Хорошо, заткнись и дай мне руку.

Подруги направились в столовую, не переодевшись — наряжаться они будут позже, когда пойдут на тусовку. Девушки огляделись в поисках свободного стола, и Джеки заметила, как отец помахал ей рукой, приглашая за свой стол.

Тем временем, внимание Кэсси задержалось на ковбое, одиноко сидевшем с другой стороны с кучей бумаг. Было странно видеть его здесь днём. Обычно он приходил утром на завтрак, иногда в перерывах между тренировками, но потом всегда возвращался в свою комнату и оставался там. Так было с тех самых пор, как он прибыл на базу почти три недели назад.

Кэсси уверенным шагом направилась к нему, игнорируя подругу, и, оказавшись рядом, прочистила горло, чтобы привлечь внимание Блэка.

— Переутомиться до смерти не в твоём стиле, — усмехнулась Кейдж.

Её замечание заставило Эррона выронить ручку и с усталостью поднять голову.

— Зато в моём стиле прикончить тебя, вставив свои пушки тебе в задницу, сладкая, — парировал он, — оставь меня одного, пожалуйста.

— В любом случае, чем занимаешься? Я могу помочь.

— Забавно то, что тебе даже не пришло в голову, что я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

Кэсси шумно вздохнула.

— Шаг вперёд и два назад… тебе не надоел образ одиночки?

Эррон снова взглянул на неё.

— Ты понимаешь язык Ош-Текк?

— Ну… нет, — Кэсси задумчиво нахмурила брови.

— Тогда ты бесполезна для меня. Я работаю над методами обучения, моим докладом для Коталя и собственным расписанием тренировок. И всё это не на английском, чтоб ты знала.

— Понятно. Только не добей себя окончательно этими бумажками, — она указала на три высокие стопки бумаг перед стрелком.

— Обожаю, когда ты заботишься обо мне, сладкая, — ухмыльнулся Эррон.

— Всё с тобой ясно, делай что хочешь, чао! — Кейдж развернулась, чтобы уйти, но помедлила и на мгновение обернулась. — Слушай, я помню, что в прошлый раз ты отказался от моего приглашения, но не могу не попытаться снова. Мы идём на тусовку сегодня, и я правда думаю, что тебе это поможет расслабиться, так что… пойдёшь с нами?

Блэк, вздохнув, потёр виски пальцами.

— Если я соглашусь, ты оставишь меня в покое?

— Конечно!

— Тогда ты победила, принцесса… снова.

— Привыкай к этому, ковбой, — хихикнула Кэсси, — я принесу тебе кое-какие цивилизованные шмотки.

И она ушла, присоединившись к Джеки и остальным за их столом.

— Что это было? — поинтересовалась Бриггс.

— Я просто… пригласила его присоединиться к нам сегодняшним вечером.

— ЧЕГО?! Ты с ума сошла?! — неожиданно воскликнула Джеки, отчего её отец даже подавился напитком. Соня несколько раз похлопала его по спине, пока он пытался откашляться, а затем повернулась к своей дочери.

— Кэсси, он опасен… — тихим голосом предупредила она.

— Вообще-то он очень крутой, просто не доверяет никому, кроме Коталя Кана.

— И кроме тебя, — заметил Джонни, потягивая напиток.

— У него просто нет выбора, пап, ведь технически я его начальник.

— И, кажется, он этим наслаждается.

— Та-ак, Джеки, пойдём-ка, нам уже пора собираться, — Кэсси вскочила со своего места. Её щёки горели от смущения.

— Но я не доела! — с набитым ртом возразила Бриггс.

— Доешь позже, — прошипела Кейдж и, схватив подругу за руку, вытянула её из-за стола.

***

— Чёрт, — расстроенно пробормотала Кэсси.

— Что случилось? — спросила Джеки, гладя утюгом вечернее платье.

— Этот мудак, Дилан… три дня назад он пообещал, что мы встретимся… — Кейдж обречённо вздохнула, — а теперь написал, что не сможет прийти.

— Он назвал причину?

— Нет…

— Да и пошёл он тогда нахер.

Кэсси отбросила телефон в сторону и уткнулась лицом в подушку.

— Вс… жики… сор… — пробубнила она.

Джеки засмеялась и присела рядом с подругой.

— Что-что?

— Я сказала, что все мужики — мусор!

— Тебе нужно выговориться, Кэсс.

— Тебе всё равно не понять! Твой Такеда — джентльмен…

— Да, но мне пришлось перевстречаться со многими ублюдками, чтобы наконец найти его, — Джеки погладила подругу по голове, — это же были твои первые серьёзные отношения, а они почти всегда дерьмовые.

— И что дальше?

— Ты должна поскорее покончить с этой токсичностью и найти мужчину, который будет готов на всё ради тебя. Ты этого заслуживаешь, Кэсс.

— Но я…

— А теперь поднимай свою задницу и хорошенько оторвись сегодня вечером! — Бриггс по-дружески чмокнула подругу в щёку.

— Ты права, — ответила Кэсси, смеясь.

Джеки вернулась к гладильной доске, а Кэсси взяла косметичку и пересела к зеркалу.

— Не знаю, как ты, Кэсс, но я обожаю готовиться под музыку, — Джеки схватила телефон и включила первую попавшуюся песню в музыкальной библиотеке.

**_I haven't seen my ex since we broke up  
Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up  
Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut  
'Bout to get attention from a grownup_ **

— Боже, терпеть не могу эту песню! — Кэсси закатила глаза.

— А я её люблю! — Джеки, пританцовывая, приблизилась к Кейдж, шевеля губами в такт словам и помогая подруге причесаться.

**_'Cause you hold me like a woman  
In a way I've never felt before  
And it makes me wanna hold on  
And it makes me wanna be all yours_ **

Джеки медленно надела своё розовое платье до колена, дополнила образ изящным макияжем и завила волосы. Кэсси поначалу наблюдала за подругой со стороны, но вскоре присоединилась, громко подпевая в припеве и покачивая бёдрами под ритм мелодии.

— О, да, детка! — крикнула Джеки.

**_Guys my age don't know how to treat me  
Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me  
Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
Don't know how to love me good  
Guys my age don't know how to keep me  
Don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me  
Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
Don't know how to love me good_ **

Кэсси полностью отдалась песне, прыгая на кровати во время пения и используя расчёску как микрофон.

**_Told him, «good luck with the next one»  
Maybe she'll be just as immature  
Gotta thank him, he's the reason  
That I'll find out what I'm looking for_ **

Кэсси обратила особое внимание на эти строки и в этот момент задумалась о том, что ей, возможно, и вправду было бы лучше с мужчиной постарше… даже намного старше, чем он бы выглядел…

Внезапно Кейдж ахнула, заставив Джеки приостановить музыку.

— Что?

— Я забыла принести Эррону одежду!

Кэсси быстро надела чёрное платье с V-образным вырезом, чёрные туфли на высоком каблуке и выбежала из комнаты подруги, направившись в свою комнату, в которой и хранилась нужная одежда. Кэсси не была уверена в том, что Эррону подойдёт один из нарядов Джонни, но сейчас такая одежда — единственный подходящий вариант, и ковбою придётся с этим смириться.

Она поняла, что забыла свои ключи, когда подёргала дверь своей комнаты, но та не поддалась.

— Вот дерьмо…

К счастью, Джеки пришла ей на помощь.

— Как ты откроешь дверь без этого, глупая? — Кэсси благодарно чмокнула подругу в щёку и схватила ключи.

— Ты моё сокровище!

— Знаю-знаю, иди давай.

Наконец Кейдж открыла дверь, подошла к своей кровати, взяла аккуратно сложенный комплект одежды и вышла наружу. Закрыв дверь, она решила всё-таки пока снять туфли, поскольку передвигаться бегом в них было неудобно, а ей ещё нужно было найти комнату Блэка.

Передав Бриггс свои туфли и сумочку, Кэсси побежала в мужское общежитие и воспользовалась лифтом. Ей сказали, что комната Эррона находилась на третьем этаже. Кэсси была там уже через минуту и постучала в дверь, на удивление не получив ответа.

Она постучала снова, и на этот раз услышала негромкое:

— Открыто, но я занят.

Кэсси медленно вошла в комнату и поняла, что стрелок был в ванной и, судя по жужжащему звуку, брился. А, поскольку дверь в ванную была закрыта, то, скорее всего, он там был ещё и голый, поэтому не пошёл открывать. Кэсси фыркнула от смеха, подумав об этом.

— Я принесла кое-что из одежды моего отца.

— Только не говори, что притащила какой-нибудь костюм мима, — послышалось ворчание Блэка.

— Ты что, забыл про стиль и карьеру моего отца?

— Теперь вспомнил. Таким образом, он одним выстрелом убивает двух зайцев и всё такое…

— Вовсе нет! — захохотала Кэсси.

— Он подписался на это, когда назвал себя актёром.

— Эй, мой папочка потрясающий актёр, так что заткнись! — воскликнула Кэсси с нотками разочарования в голосе, однако смогла взять себя в руки. Послышался шум воды — либо Эррон специально её включил, чтобы позлить Кэсси, либо вошёл в душ.

Кейдж присела на край кровати и стала терпеливо дожидаться.

Она с любопытством осмотрела комнату. В целом она была такой же по размеру и дизайну, но имела некоторые отличия: в ней была отдельная ванная. Кэсси чувствовала здесь незнакомую и даже скучную атмосферу, дыхание одиночества и прошлых обид. Это очень подходило Эррону, поэтому, видимо, он редко покидал это место.

Взгляд Кэсси упал на одежду стрелка, лежавшую на кровати. Шляпа явно выделялась среди других предметов. Маленькое веселье никому не повредит, подумала Кэсси, схватила шляпу и надела на голову. Подойдя к зеркалу, она начала пародировать Эррона, дерзко усмехнувшись и заговорив с плохим южным акцентом:

— Ненавижу вас, крестьян. Я трахну вас, всех ваших женщин и выброшу гнить в канаве, если вы не отдадите мне триста баксов, говноеды!

Она продолжила свою игру, накинув на плечи куртку Блэка.

— Оставьте меня в покое, придурки, блевать от вас тянет!

Сузив глаза, она сурово взглянула на своё отражение и произнесла:

— Здорово, приятель, готов отведать свинца? — и, сложив руки в подобие пистолета, «выстрелила» в отражение. — Пиу-пиу!

Кэсси рассмеялась над собой и вернула одежду обратно. Она не особо удивилась, когда увидела знакомые документы на прикроватной тумбочке. На двух листах был записан алфавит, вероятно, на языке Ош-Текк.

«Чёрт, а он был прав, когда сказал, что я для него бесполезна», — подумала Кейдж, продолжая осматривать документы. На последнем листе было только четыре строчки в форме стихотворения, написанные ни на английском, ни на ош-теккском языке. Благодаря школьным познаниям, Кэсси узнала испанский. Узнала, но всё равно не могла прочитать, поскольку крайне плохо учила его в старших классах. «В любом случае, мне-то испанский точно не пригодится», — подумала она тогда.

С другой стороны, Эррон оказался умнее, чем она ожидала. Три языка? Вау, не каждый день встретишь техасского полиглота.

— Я вижу, ты отвратительно воспитана, — она подскочила на месте от неожиданности, бросила бумаги на тумбочку и резко повернулась к Эррону. Его лицо… _всё его лицо_ было не таким, как она себе представляла. Прямой нос, мужественная челюсть, хитрая улыбка на губах, гладко выбритые щёки. Он выглядел значительно моложе. Кэсси считала, что физически ему было за сорок, однако теперь, увидев его лицо, предположила, что Блэку чуть-чуть за тридцать. Ну хоть не старикан, и на том спасибо.

— О… я… ты… ты почти голый, — выпалила она, пытаясь не пялиться на полотенце, которым он обвязал бёдра. А его глаза всегда были такими светлыми?

Эррон посмеивался над её реакцией.

— Увидела что-то, что тебе понравилось? — его улыбка превратилась в привычную ухмылку.

По какой-то причине в голове Кейдж возник припев из той песни, которую они с Джеки слушали в комнате.

Нет, она не доставит ему такого удовольствия своим смущением. Кэсси попыталась переключить внимание хоть на что-нибудь в комнате, чтобы восстановить самообладание.

— Язык проглотила, дорогая?

Ей хотелось прибить его, но вместо этого она лишь выдала:

— Не ожидала, что ты окажешься настолько ухоженным. Поделишься парой секретов?

Похоже, её мозги ещё не заработали. Выдавив из себя смех, Кэсси пролепетала:

— Я… Знаешь, просто подожду снаружи.

Она попыталась покинуть комнату, но Эррон преградил ей путь. И обойти его справа или слева тоже не получилось. Он был как минимум на голову выше и прилично шире в плечах. Кэсси остановилась, поняв, что не сможет ускользнуть, и нахмурилась.

— Не мог бы ты…

Её беспокойство отражалось в его глазах. В отличие от её ярко-голубых глаз, его были серо-туманного цвета. Кейдж задалась вопросом, почему никогда не замечала их раньше. Его взгляд был уверенным — конечно, стрелок обладал физической силой, исключительной меткостью и ловкостью, но именно его глаза заставляли Кэсси чувствовать себя беззащитной. Она сделала глубокий вдох, собираясь что-то сказать, когда он нарушил тишину.

— Знаешь, сладкая, всегда есть способ получше провести незабываемую ночь… Как насчёт того, чтобы забыть про клуб и немного развлечься здесь?

Они были в опасной близости. До такой степени, что Кэсси могла почувствовать тепло его тела, обволакивающее её. Она немного опустила взгляд и увидела капли воды, стекавшие по торсу стрелка.

 _«Ты сейчас на полном серьёзе сомневаешься?!»_ — буквально завопила её совесть.

Нет, это невозможно.

— Опять флиртуешь, Эррон?

Он равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Просто пытаюсь быть вежливым…

— Вот и хорошо, а то меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.

Воспользовавшись тем, что он растерялся, Кэсси протиснулась мимо него и выскользнула за дверь.

— Какого чёрта?

***

Кэсси услышала гудок и подошла к чёрной машине, увидев свою подругу и её жениха.

— Опаздываешь, мисс Рассеянность, — по-доброму пошутила Джеки, припомнив инцидент с ключами.

— Очень оригинально, — Кэсси помахала человеку за рулём, — привет, Такеда.

— Выглядишь потрясающе, как и всегда, — с улыбкой отозвался Такахаши.

— Ты слишком милый, чувак, — хихикнула Кейдж.

Джеки игриво толкнула жениха в плечо.

— Привет, ребята, я вообще-то тоже здесь.

— Не переживай, любимая, — Такеда галантно поцеловал её руку, — что ж, раз все собрались…

— Пока не все. Ждём старикана, — с раздражением произнесла Бриггс, — кстати, Кэсс, почему ты пришла без мистера Гекльберри?

— Он переоденется и придёт.

— Подождите, о ком это вы? — спросил Такеда в замешательстве.

— Об Эрроне Блэке, — беззаботно ответила ему Джеки.

— Повтори?

Через несколько минут они увидели ковбоя. Одежда, которую принесла ему Кэсси, была простой, но эта тёмно-синяя фланелевая рубашка и джинсы прекрасно ему подходили. Проигнорировав просьбу Кэсси, стрелок надел шляпу и маску.

Джеки тихо присвистнула.

— Неплохой прикид, техасец, — с поддельным южным акцентом произнесла она.

— Я польщён, мисс Бриггс, — подмигнул ей Эррон, оперевшись на крышу машины.

Такеда прочистил горло.

— Проблемы, малыш? — спросил стрелок, сев на заднее сиденье рядом с Кэсси.

Такеда неловко пожал ему руку.

— Ладно, мальчики, разберётесь позже, а сейчас мы наконец можем добраться до бара? — нетерпеливо спросила Кэсси.

— В самом деле, — добавила Джеки.

— Ваше желание, дамы — закон, — отозвался Такеда и завёл машину.

***

Кэсси с волнением посмотрела в сторону неонового бара, наполненного множеством прозрачных и слабоокрашенных напитков. Клуб был полон людей, выпивавших и отрывавшихся на танцполе. Эррон с трудом мог находиться среди них. Чёрт, обязательно так громко врубать эту дурацкую музыку?

— Кто последний — тот выпивает Кровавую Мэри! — пытаясь перекричать музыку, заявила Кэсси и помчалась вперёд.

— Только не это! — воскликнула Джеки, поспевая за ней.

— Без шуток, девочки, но мне нравится Кровавая Мэри, — скромно признался Такеда.

Эррон медленно последовал за ними, брезгливо смотря на толпу с одной стороны и игроков в бильярд с другой.

На одном из диванов сидели три женщины. Одна послала Блэку воздушный поцелуй, а другая помахала. Эррон приподнял шляпу и подмигнул им. Третья женщина соблазнительным жестом пригласила его к себе.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как его схватили за руку и потащили к бару.

— Только посмотри на себя… хренов бабник, — с разочарованием в голосе произнесла Кэсси.

— Нервничаешь из-за конкуренции, Кейдж?

Кэсси оглянулась на трёх женщин в углу бара, которые до сих пор пьяно хихикали, и усмехнулась.

— Они мне не конкурентки.

— О-о… вот как.

Она закатила глаза и указала на полку с алкоголем.

— Что будешь?

— У них есть абсент?

Кэсси поперхнулась своим мохито.

— Абсент вообще-то вне закона, ты об этом знаешь?

— Для меня нет ничего недоступного.

Кэсси хихикнула и, подозвав бармена, что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Глаза бармена расширились от удивления, метаясь между ней и Эрроном.

— Что это было?

— Просто подожди.

Бармен вернулся с рюмкой опасной прозрачной жидкости. Люди собрались вокруг, перешёптываясь, но Блэк всё ещё не понимал, что происходит.

— Это их знаменитый самогон. Легенда гласит, что люди попадают в реанимацию после одного глотка…

Эррон закатил глаза и, подняв рюмку, пробормотал:

— В Земном Царстве любят всё драматизировать.

И за секунду осушил её, после чего вернул рюмку на барную стойку.

— Как ощущения? — поинтересовалась Кэсси.

— Немного обжигает горло, но в целом неплохо.

— Чувак, это же чистый девяностопроцентный спирт. Какого чёрта? — добавила Джеки.

— Я пробовал пойло и покрепче.

— Серьёзно?

— Да. А теперь, ты, — обратился он к бармену, — дай мне виски.

— Стакан, сэр, или…

— Бутылку.

Собравшаяся толпа восхищённо поздравила Эррона и вернулась на танцпол.

— В Земном Царстве не так уж плохо, да? — спросила Кэсси, игриво пихнув его в бок. Её речь становилась всё более невнятной, что было совсем неудивительно — после третьей-то рюмки текилы.

— Земное Царство РУЛИТ! — выпалил Такеда, выпив в восьмой раз. — О-о, скажи, видишь ты…

— Это гимн США… — прокомментировала Джеки, единственная трезвая из всей троицы.

Заиграла ритмичная электронная музыка, и Такахаши возбуждённо вскинул руки.

— Это же м-мо… моя любимая песня, — он схватил невесту за талию и потащил её на танцпол.

Кэсси подпёрла голову рукой, задумавшись над тем, не выпить ли ещё. Когда она наконец решилась, Эррон выхватил рюмку из её руки и выпил сам.

— Дорогая, думаю, на сегодня тебе достаточно.

— С каких пор ты моя бабушка? — лениво отозвалась Кейдж, выпила стакан воды и потёрла глаза, — а если серьёзно, то мы… я не хотела бы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя отчуждённым.

— На самом деле, я… Слушай, Кейдж, я правда считаю, что даже общение с сыном Кенши того стоило. Так что спасибо, наверное.

Впервые в жизни его куда-то пригласили без цели извлечения выгоды. Раньше его тошнило от хороших людей, как Кэсси. Он всегда считал их намерения фальшивыми… или по-инфантильному наивными. В любом случае, таких людей он терпеть не мог. Но сейчас Кейдж проявляла о нём такую заботу… которую он не получал даже от родной матери.

— Рада, что ты не пожалел об этом.

Кэсси посмотрела на его руку, лежавшую на стойке бара… На долю секунды ей захотелось опустить свою ладонь на его, но вместо этого Кейдж просто мило улыбнулась.

Внезапно из динамиков раздались звуки испанской гитары, и Кэсси взволнованно вскочила на ноги.

— Это отличная песня, — она потянула Эррона за собой, — пойдём потанцуем!

Стрелок улыбнулся, но отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, сладкая, иди развлекайся без меня.

— Как хочешь, зануда!

Он посмотрел вслед Кэсси, которая убежала на танцпол, присоединившись к Джеки и Такеде.

Мелодия песни была хороша, особенно характерные испанские вибрации, которые всегда нравились Эррону. Возможно, любовь к такой музыке передалась ему от предков.

**_Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body  
I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be  
The one that I've been chasing in my dreams_ **

Прислушавшись к чересчур романтичной лирике и закатив глаза, он сделал глоток виски.

**_Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it  
(Oh, usually I'm like, «Whatever,» but tonight  
The way you moving got me, «Where am I?»)_ **

Среди десятка танцевавших женщин он смотрел только на Кэсси… Она двигалась, соблазнительно проводя руками вверх и вниз по телу. Вместе с Джеки и Такедой она открывала рот в такт словам, но ни один из троих не произносил правильно испаноязычную часть текста.

**_It started when I looked in her eyes  
I got close and I'm like «Bailemos», hey  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento (Yeah, hey)  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo (Ooh, ooh)  
Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: «Bailemos?», hey  
So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby, let go_ **

Он не мог отвести взгляда от Кэсси и её обтягивающего платья с сексуальным вырезом… да только слепой не обратил бы на неё внимания.

«Надеюсь, Кенши не убьёт меня завтра за это», — подумал он, сделав ещё один глоток.

**_Excuse me baby boy, just had to dance with you now  
See there's nobody in here that comes close to you, no  
Your hands are on my waist, my lips you wanna taste  
Come muévete, muévete, muévete  
Our bodies on fire, with full of desire  
If you feel what I feel, throw your hands up higher  
And to all the ladies around the world  
Go ahead and muévete, muévete, muévete_ **

Он снова сосредоточился на тексте песни… Может быть, стихи не так уж и плохи, как ему показалось. Его взгляд вернулся к Кэсси, которая была окружена парой мужчин и навеселе хихикала, радуясь вниманию.

 _Чёрта с два_.

Эррон стиснул зубы и повернулся к бармену, прося ещё одну бутылку виски. На этот раз он пытался сосредоточиться на напитке, пульсировавшем под ритм басов.

А песня продолжалась, всё сильнее расстраивая его.

Вдох… Выдох…

**_Muévete, muévete (Yeah-hey)  
Báilalo, báilalo_ **

Он обернулся, и их взгляды встретились. Кэсси тепло улыбнулась стрелку, жестом приглашая присоединиться к ней.

**_So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Let's get a little closer, slow the tempo, ah  
Muévete, muévete (Just dance with me now)  
Drop it low, drop it low_ **

Каждая частичка его тела стремилась к ней, но что-то внутри категорически запрещало это делать.

**_So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby, let's go_ **

_Вдохни… Выдохни… Обрати внимание на то, что тебя окружает._

Эррон передал шестьсот долларов бармену.

— Это за меня и тех троих.

— Чувак, но здесь гораздо больше…

— Сдачу оставь себе.

— Вау, мужик, ты…

Но когда бармен поднял голову, Эррон исчез.

Песня постепенно закончилась, перейдя в медленный инструментал. Джеки и Такеда покачивались в такт музыке, обнимая друг друга. Кэсси с умилением смотрела на друзей, представляя на их месте себя и своего возлюбленного. Она решила покинуть танцпол и позволить парочке насладиться моментом. Добравшись до барной стойки, она заметила, что Эррон пропал. Кейдж посмотрела в сторону троих женщин на диване, но и в их компании Блэка не было.

— Ты не видел, куда пошёл наш друг? Он такой… высокий, с серыми глазами и носит дурацкую ковбойскую шляпу.

— О… это он заплатил мне, — бармен указал на пачку денег, — и ушёл куда-то налево.

— Он ушёл?

Бармен кивнул. Кэсси поблагодарила его и быстрым шагом направилась к двери.

Эррон сидел на ступеньках перед клубом и курил сигару, которая шла в комплекте с бутылкой виски. Улица освещалась слабым оранжевым светом. Клуб находился в переулке, а потому здесь почти не было слышно городского шума, за исключением проезжавших мимо машин. Эррон не выносил шум, поэтому был рад такой обстановке.

Стеклянная дверь со скрипом открылась, и послышалось медленное цоканье каблуков.

 _«Ну, конечно…»_ — подумал Блэк.

— Эй, ты почему ушёл? Через час принесут пивные шланги. Не хочешь посмотреть, как мы будем их сосать? — пошутила Кейдж, но не получила ответа. — Эррон?

Она принесла рядом с ним.

— Зачем ты пришла? Возвращайся обратно и веселись.

— Я просто хотела узнать, куда ты делся.

— Мне нужно было покурить. Возвращайся обратно, сладкая…

— Ага, и поэтому ты заплатил бармену шестьсот баксов.

Он молча отвёл взгляд.

— Эррон, что происходит?

_Вдох… Выдох…_

— Ничего, Кэсси. А даже если и происходит, это не твоё дело.

— Хорошо, извини за беспокойство…

— «Беспокойство», ага, — прошептал он, покачав головой, и встал, желая уйти.

Кэсси схватила его за руку и заставила повернуться к себе лицом. Даже будучи навеселе, она сохраняла силу и настойчивость.

— В чём дело, Блэк?!

— Ты могла бы прекратить… прекратить всю эту заботу обо мне? Или Коталь заплатил тебе за это?

Выражение на лице Кейдж сменилось с растерянного на разозлённое.

— Ты — единственный идиот, которого напрягает проявление человеческих эмоций.

— Послушай…

— Нет, это _ты_ послушай. Несмотря на то, что остальные были против, я тебя пригласила. Ты знаешь, сколько времени мне понадобилось на то, чтобы решиться?!

— Кэсс…

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. После нашего спарринга я почувствовала, что тебе нужен тот, кто сможет доказать, что не всё человечество прогнило. И я знаю, что ты тоже в это веришь! И тебе не хватает эмпатии по отношению к некоторым… в том числе, ко мне.

— Избавь меня от своих нотаций…

— Не избавлю, потому что у тебя, блядь, проблема!

— Вся моя проблема в том, что ты…

— Эй! Какого чёрта ты делаешь?!

Они обернулись на голос.

— Дилан? — с удивлением воскликнула Кэсси.

— Дилан? — в замешательстве переспросил Эррон.

— Да, Дилан! Кэсси, ты ещё помнишь меня?! Я твой парень!

— Дилан, я…

— Заткнись! Я написал тебе, чтобы ты сюда не ходила без меня. Но, похоже, ты отлично проводишь время с… ты вообще кто такой, чувак?!

— Прости, я… — Кейдж, спотыкаясь, подошла к нему, — подожди, что? Что ты имеешь в виду под «не ходила без меня»? Я должна сидеть дома, пока все мои друзья развлекаются?

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, когда ты будешь в адекватном состоянии. А теперь идём!

Дилан грубо схватил Кэсси за запястье и силой потащил её за собой.

— Эй! — она пыталась вырваться, но опьянение не позволяло полноценно сопротивляться.

Неожиданно Эррон оттолкнул Дилана и загородил собой Кэсси.

— Тебе лучше прекратить так себя вести, парень.

— Нет, Эррон, не вмешивайся… — умоляюще прошептала Кэсси.

— Она моя девушка, и я буду делать с ней всё, что захочу!

— Это ты сейчас зря, хомбре.

Эррон схватил Дилана за ворот и без особых усилий затащил его за угол клуба, где ударил и отшвырнул от себя.

Затем поднял его и прижал к кирпичной стене.

— Если бы Кэсси не была так пьяна, я уверен, что она отделала бы тебя похуже, чем я.

Он нанёс ещё один удар, и у Дилана пошла кровь.

— А теперь слушай внимательно… Завтра ты первым делом позвонишь ей и извинишься за то, что ты сраный осёл, а потом избавишь её от необходимости бросать тебя, потому что расстанешься с ней сам, понял?

Дилан испуганно кивнул, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Эррона и получив новый удар. Наконец стрелок отпустил парня, и тот плюхнулся на землю как тряпичная кукла.

— Проваливай.

Дилан поднялся на ноги и бросился бежать.

Помимо денег, Эррон никогда и ничего не получал от своей работы. Ни удовольствия, ни гордости — всё это было слишком давно, когда работа была способом отомстить. Но сейчас он должен был признать, что вид окровавленной рожи этого засранца заставил его улыбнуться. Он брезгливо вытер кулак и повернулся в сторону клуба, заметив Джеки, которая придерживала Кэсси за плечи.

— Я не думала, что Дилан решит вот так появиться… Хотя, в глубине души я хотела, чтобы он увидел меня с кем-то и приревновал, но… Наверное, мне вообще не стоило его приглашать…

 _Чёрт_.

Это ужалило Блэка в самое сердце. Почему? Он не знал. И выяснять не хотел. Но это было… он ведь и вправду поверил, что со стороны Кэсси не было никакой личной выгоды. Теряешь хватку, Эррон…

— Да. Ты не должна была приглашать меня. Тебе в принципе не стоило втягивать меня в свои замыслы.

— Эррон, нет, я…

— Знаешь, мне обычно платят за _использование_ таким образом, — разочарованно продолжил он.

— Эррон, пожалуйста, это не…

— Забудь, — стрелок развернулся, чтобы уйти, но на мгновение замешкался. Он ждал, что она начнёт спорить, объясняться или оправдываться. Но Кэсси молчала. Не то, чтобы он винил её за это, — подумать только, а ведь ты почти убедила меня в том, что человечество не прогнило…

_Вдох… Выдох…_


	6. Глава 6

Дворец был переполнен представителями разных народов Внешнего мира. Все собирались, с нетерпением ожидая встречи. Китана вздохнула, с мрачным видом смотря на хаотическую атмосферу. Лю Кан, сидевший рядом с возлюбленной погладил её по волосам, успокаивая.

Китана наклонила голову, прижимаясь ближе к его ладони, закрыла глаза и вновь вздохнула, но на этот раз с облегчением.

— Спасибо, что пришёл и поддержал меня, — прошептала она.

— Ты знаешь, что ради тебя я сделаю всё и буду поддерживать до последнего вздоха.

Китана тихо хихикнула над романтичным обещанием своего любимого.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Лю Кан, но не буду целовать тебя публично.

— А жаль… один раз можно было попробовать, — пробормотал полубог, немного расстроившись.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, пытаясь абстрагироваться от беспорядка, царящего во дворце. Это было нелегко для Китаны, но она держалась и переключила внимание на Джейд и Коталя.

Коталь что-то бубнил, повторяя свою речь, а Джейд старалась общаться с толпой. Было непривычно видеть их такими серьёзными.

Наконец Джейд попросила всех замолчать и начала свою вступительную речь:

— Жители Внешнего мира, мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы предупредить вас о возможной угрозе, способной нарушить период гармонии, который я и мои соправители стремились поддерживать для всех, кто населяет Внешний мир. Угрозе, исходящей от древних и могущественных титанов. Мы имеем недостаточно информации об их расе, за исключением знаний и опыта предков Коталя Кана. Мы считаем, что титаны представляют опасность для всех миров, потому больше не можем молчать и держать вас в неведении…

Речь Джейд была прервана паническими криками, шокированными возгласами и выражением сомнений из толпы. Видимо, народы Внешнего мира, подобно землянам, тоже забывали об опасности расы титанов. И это было плохой новостью. Если они будут недооценивать врагов, то и победить не смогут. А в данный момент их главным врагом было невежество.

Джейд попыталась продолжить свою речь, но её заглушал гул толпы. Видя, что подруга не в силах справиться с этим, вмешалась Китана:

— Однако если мы впадём в отчаяние, то станем бессильными. Станем лёгкой мишенью. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас сохранял спокойствие и решимость… и был готов к любым испытаниям, посланным свыше. Коталь Кан, не мог бы ты поделиться отчётами, полученными от Эррона Блэка?

Китана и Джейд уступили место Ош-Текку. Пользуясь случаем, Джейд шёпотом поблагодарила подругу.

Коталь собрал документы после того, как услышал своё имя, оглянулся на Китану и начал свою речь:

— Мой самый надёжный союзник и друг, Эррон Блэк, помогает моим солдатам общаться и учиться у нашего нового союзника — спецназа из Земного Царства. Он руководит отрядом, помогая им развивать новые способности. Согласно его докладу, мои солдаты быстро освоили новое оружие, изготовленное по технологиям Земного Царства. Это хороший знак. Таким образом, армия Ош-Текк больше не будет полагаться только на грубую силу — теперь мы можем использовать стратегии и сыграем более активную и важную роль в войне с титанами. Но мы не сможем победить титанов, полагаясь только на численность и мощность снаряжения. Судя по опыту моих предков, можно сказать, что справиться с титанами крайне непросто. Если мы хотим выиграть эту войну, то должны прийти к миру внутри себя. Тогда мы сможем преодолеть любые препятствия, с которыми столкнёмся. Мы должны научиться защищать наш разум. Вы, возможно, возразите и скажете, что всё решают сила и жестокость, но нет. Всё решится в наших душах и сердцах.

Некоторые слушатели продолжали сомневаться, переглядывались и даже скептически закатывали глаза. Коталь мог хоть часами делиться знаниями предков, но это лишь напугало бы всех или запутало, и в итоге никто не поддержал бы идею Канов. И, как следствие, Внешний мир не сдержал бы обещание, данное Земному Царству. Поэтому Коталь решил промолчать и, уступив место Китане и Джейд, уселся на свой трон.

Во время остальной части собрания внимание было сосредоточено на выявлении сильных и слабых сторон всех народов, проживавших во Внешнем мире. Далее обсуждались потенциальные возможности. В определённый момент случилось расхождение во мнениях, когда речь зашла об увеличении бюджета на войну. Многие отказались платить дополнительные налоги. Но, так или иначе, на какие-то жертвы пойти придётся, а во имя свободы нужно было не бояться жертвовать даже жизнью.

После встречи, которая длилась примерно два с половиной часа, была сформирована временная делегация, в которую входили по два представителя от всех народов, и был объявлен набор в армию.

Китана была напряжена ближе к концу встречи. Если бы мужчина, которого она любила, не пришёл сегодня, она точно не выдержала бы всего этого. Управление целым царством неизбежно приводило к стрессу, требовало гибкости ума, и Китану это утомляло.

Раньше она была именно той, кто просто выполнял приказы, и до сих пор не могла привыкнуть к смене своего статуса. Она не была уверена в том, что справится с управлением Внешним миром. Она боялась совершить ошибку и всех разочаровать. К счастью, ей хватило ума разделить бразды правления с Коталем и Джейд.

Однако до сих пор её терзали сомнения.

— Как ты думаешь, я заслуживаю того, чтобы быть Каном? — спросила она у возлюбленного, с которым осталась в большом зале. Все остальные покинули помещение в поздний час.

— Внешний мир никогда не видел лучшего Кана, чем ты. Поверь мне, ведь я наблюдал историю с самого начала… Возможно, у тебя иногда возникают проблемы, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала — тебя уважает весь Внешний мир. Естественно, что в некоторых решениях ты будешь сомневаться. Не каждый день принесёт уверенность. Но ты должна понимать, что мы проигрываем не когда падаем, а когда не поднимаемся. Не сдавайся, моя королева.

Китана прошептала слова благодарности, с трудом сдерживая слёзы. Она медленно прикоснулась своими губами к губам возлюбленного и насладилась нежным поцелуем.

***

После изнурительной встречи Джейд немедленно направилась в большую купальную зону дворца. Ещё утром она приказала служанкам нагреть один из бассейнов. Ей срочно нужно было расслабиться.

Джейд последовала за служанкой, которая помогла правительнице снять халат и спуститься в бассейн.

Джейд удовлетворённо вздохнула, почувствовав горячую воду. Наконец она может позволить себе отвлечься от всех проблем. Джейд усмехнулась, играя с водой, подобно маленькой девочке. В такие моменты она забывала о своём титуле.

Затем пришло время для её любимой игры. Она задержала дыхание, погрузилась в воду и открыла глаза. Она прекрасно чувствовала себя под водой. Звуки там приглушались, а вид размывался. Это напоминало о том, что все мы в этом мире были одиноки, но такое одиночество не пугало, а помогало морально восстановиться.

Джейд скрестила ноги, оставаясь под водой, и наслаждалась безмятежностью, наполнившей её разум. Она умиротворённо закрыла глаза.

Внезапно чьи-то руки обвили её талию, вырвав из размышлений. В панике Джейд открыла рот и проглотила воду. Она вынырнула на поверхность, кашляя и хватая ртом воздух, и увидела своего возлюбленного.

— Коталь, ты чуть меня не утопил! — сердито крикнула она.

Коталь лишь рассмеялся над словами любимой. Он был обнажён, и местами краска на его теле стёрлась после взаимодействия с водой. В этом состоянии он был похож на невинного мальчишку, а не на Кана Внешнего мира.

Он подплыл к Джейд с весёлым выражением на лице.

— Твои прекрасные глаза были закрыты, и я не мог по-другому привлечь твоё внимание.

Он надеялся очаровать её своим обаянием.

— Тем не менее, совсем не обязательно было заставлять меня глотать воду, — пробормотала Джейд, но в её голосе больше не слышалось гнева.

Она обвила руками шею Коталя.

— Что ты тут делала? — шёпотом спросил он, прижимаясь своим лбом к её.

— Мечтала и… абстрагировалась от реальности, — Джейд поцеловала его в щёку.

— Тогда могу ли я присоединиться к тебе, любовь моя?

— Конечно.

И, поцеловавшись ещё раз, они вместе погрузились под воду.

А Джейд пообещала себе, что не потеряет надежду, несмотря ни на что.

***

Подготовка к войне шла полным ходом и на базе спецназа. Альянс с Внешним миром был умным решением, но этого явно была недостаточно для полноценного противостояния врагу. В то время, как Внешний мир обещал вступить в войну, объединив под своим руководством все народы, на Земле спецназу также требовалось найти как можно больше союзников. И если им удастся убедить Ширай Рю, Лин Куэй и монахов из Шаолиня, то шанс на победу станет вполне реальным. Монахи точно помогут, ведь связи с Лю Каном и Кунг Лао уже установлены — с этой фракцией проблем не будет.

Значит, под вопросом оставались кланы Ханзо Хасаши и Куая Лиэнга. Ханзо заботился исключительно о делах собственного клана, но Куай был ещё хуже. Его всегда интересовали подробности, и при малейшем промахе он ставил любые планы под сомнение. Для переговоров с ним было необходимо серьёзно подготовиться.

Соня предполагала трудности, поэтому разработала двухэтапный план.

Она собиралась создать три группы. Одну для Ширай Рю, одну для Лин Куэй и одну для Шаолиня. Всех Великих мастеров следовало пригласить в нейтральную зону, якобы на всеобщий праздник, и во время этого поговорить с ними о создании альянса. Если руководствоваться психологией толпы, Великие мастера должны были принять предложение. По крайней мере, Соня надеялась на лучшее.

Темой для собрания во второй половине дня стало распределение по группам.

С группой Ханзо всё было очевидно. Соня выбрала Такеду и Джеки, поскольку Хасаши любил их как своих собственных детей. Кенши собирался присоединиться к ним, но Джакс первым вызвался сопровождать дочь, и Такахаши не стал возражать и согласился вместе с Джонни и Соней отправиться в храм Шаолинь.

И всё же оставалась проблема: Кэсси в своей группе была одна, а в одиночку ей ни за что не убедить Куая. Что предпринять в такой ситуации?

К счастью, Кенши, как всегда, быстро нашёл решение. Он встал со своего места и, убедившись, что привлёк внимание всех, заговорил:

— В нашем случае переформирование групп по двое не даст положительного результата, потому что каждому придётся взять на себя дополнительную ответственность, вследствие чего возникнет риск упустить пару важных моментов. Но у меня есть подходящий кандидат для третьей группы. Его коммуникативные навыки слабы, но он может отлично контролировать ситуацию. Кроме того, он прекрасно ладит с Кэсси. Я предлагаю Эррону Блэку присоединиться к третьей группе и отправиться в храм Лин Куэй.

— Чего? Эррон?! — воскликнула Кейдж, выглядя так, будто её только что ударило током. И почему она сейчас ощущала себя маленьким глупым ребёнком?

— Да, Эррон Блэк. А в чём проблема? — спросил Кенши. — Я думал, вы двое хорошо ладите.

Кэсси не знала, что сказать.

— Кэсси? — позвал её Такахаши. — Он что, создаёт проблемы? Если так, то мы немедленно вмешаемся…

— Нет! Я имею в виду, Эррон не доставляет проблем. Просто… я просто…

— Что?

— Просто я думаю, что он не примет это предложение, — _особенно предложение пойти со мной_.

Она не могла не расстроиться из-за собственных мыслей, но такова была правда.

— Этот ковбой слишком много о себе возомнил, — проворчал Джакс, разозлившись, — если он не собирается ничего делать, то какого чёрта вообще припёрся сюда? Давайте отправим его обратно во Внешний мир. Хотя, подождите, технически он ведь является преступником здесь, на Земле? Тогда бросим его за решётку, и пусть он там сгниёт.

— Ты не понимаешь, дядя Джакс. Всё совсем не так.

— Тогда просвети нас, Кэсси, — попросил Джонни, серьёзно глядя на дочь. Кэсси не привыкла к такому его поведению — обычно подобным образом вела себя её мама. По крайней мере, чаще всего.

— Эррон… то есть, Эррон Блэк не бесполезен. Но несколько дней назад он неправильно меня понял… в смысле, неправильно понял мои приказы. — с каких пор она настолько плохо врала? — И он не позволил мне объясниться, поэтому мы с ним не разговариваем.

— Так это ещё лучше! — произнёс Кенши. — У вас появится возможность помириться!

— Кенши, это ты сейчас так пошутил? — спросил Джонни.

Мечник закатил глаза (если так можно выразиться, учитывая наличие повязки), но продолжил:

— В конце концов, Кассандра, ты его начальник, и тебе придётся научиться им командовать. Если он не поддаётся сейчас, то в будущем ситуация усугубится. Справиться с напряжёнными отношениями должна именно ты.

— С каких пор ты настолько хорошо разбираешься в их отношениях, Кенши? — спросила Соня, не отрываясь от документов. — И почему ты настаиваешь на кандидатуре Эррона? — в её голосе слышалось подозрение.

— Помнится, он согласился со мной сотрудничать, когда мы разговаривали в последний раз. Значит, и против общего врага действовать согласится. Когда речь заходит о долге перед мирами, стоит отбросить субъективные мнения и предрассудки ради безопасности. Я знаю, что ты, Соня, в первую очередь беспокоишься за Кэсси, но ты сама слышала её мнение об Эрроне. И он ещё ни разу не доставлял нам проблем. А Кэсси уже способна позаботиться о себе.

Соня вздохнула.

— Ты прав. Иногда я слишком много внимания уделяю лишнему.

— Ущипните меня. Соня и вправду только что призналась, что не права? — озадаченно прокомментировал Джонни, и Джакс крепко сжал его руку металлическими пальцами. — Ой! Не так сильно, чувак!

— Сам напросился, Кейдж, — пожал плечами Бриггс.

— Тогда решено. Эррон и Кэсси отправятся в храм Лин Куэй. Кэсс, разрешаю тебе в процессе убеждения приставить пистолет к голове Блэка, — уверенно заявила Соня.

— Эм… Храм Лин Куэй… это тот, что в Арктике? — поинтересовалась Кейдж, уже содрогаясь от холода.

— Нет, они переехали в Китай. Им больше не нужно уединение до такой степени.

— О, слава богу, — Кэсси вздохнула с облегчением.

Тем временем Джонни не терпелось удовлетворить своё любопытство касаемо одной детали:

— В их группе по-прежнему двое. Кто будет третьим?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Кенши, пригладив бороду.

— Кэсс, моё предложение в силе. Я могу пойти с тобой. К тому же, я давно не виделся с Куаем. — Джонни повернулся к дочери. — И ещё, нам в таком случае этот ковбой не нужен.

— Спасибо, папа, но я не могу забирать тебя из твоей группы. Вы с мамой и Кенши — лучшие солдаты спецназа и должны держаться вместе.

Джакс услышав её, с обиженным видом скрестил руки на груди.

— А я не лучший, потому что в своё время ушёл в отставку? Но я ведь вернулся.

Кэсси усмехнулась.

— Это правда, но в первый раз ты слишком легко сдался, дядя Джакс.

— Вау, мы, старики, уже не оправдываем ожиданий молодёжи. Когда я был в твоём возрасте…

— Да, папа, когда ты был в нашем возрасте, ты изо всех сил пытался добиться повышения, у тебя не было таких влиятельных родителей и бла-бла-бла. Но тогда почему ты всё равно позволил дочке «испортиться»? — вмешалась Джеки.

— Потому что ты моя единственная принцесса. И тебе можно всё, — Джакс ласково погладил дочь по щеке.

— Пап, хватит, — пробормотала она с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Ой… я начинаю завидовать, — рассмеялась Кэсси.

— Я буквально прямо здесь! — воскликнул Джонни. — Самый лучший папочка хочет тебя обнять!

Кэсси прижалась к отцу, с теплотой вспоминая детство.

Кенши повернулся к своему сыну с широко раскрытыми руками.

— …ты всё равно почувствуешь, если я сбегу, да?

— Да. Иди сюда, маленький негодник.

Кенши крепко обнял Такеду, и тот лишь вздохнул, не став сопротивляться.

— Папа, мне двадцать восемь, а не восемь, — но объятия всё ещё были для него приятны.

— Для нас вы всегда будете детьми, — Соня, улыбнувшись, покачала головой. Сцена, представшая перед ней, растопила даже её сердце. Особенно медвежьи объятия Кэсси и Джонни. Соня снова почти влюбилась в бывшего мужа.

Однако, рано или поздно, семейные посиделки должны были закончиться. Им нужно было приступать к подготовке.

— Ребята, не забывайте, — строго предупредила Соня, — у вас есть три с половиной часа, и к этому времени все приготовления должны быть закончены. После обеда мы обсудим детали, а утром я передам всем краткий отчёт. А сейчас все свободны.

Кэсси, Джеки и Такеда в спешке покинули комнату, едва дождавшись конца собрания.

— Они и в восемьдесят останутся такими же детьми…

***

— Эй, Кэсс, пойдёшь с нами? — спросила Джеки, увидев, как Кейдж направилась к лифту. Протестующий взгляд Такеды Бриггс проигнорировала.

— Нет, идите без меня. Мне ещё нужно поговорить с Эрроном, — ответила Кэсси и вошла в лифт.

Она надеялась найти Блэка в его комнате, но в этот раз ей не повезло. Никто не ответил, хотя она долго и громко стучала в дверь. Поначалу Кэсси казалось, будто он специально не открывал, но в конце концов она поняла, что ковбоя попросту не было в комнате. Но куда же он тогда делся?

Неожиданно двери лифта открылись, и Кейдж увидела того, кого искала.

Эррон заметил её взгляд и ощутил дискомфорт, ненавидя себя за это. С чего вдруг он так разнервничался? Кто она такая? Испорченный ребёнок, не более. Тот факт, что она была начальником, не делал её зрелой. В этом он и пытался себя убедить.

— Эй, а я тебя искала, — с облегчением выдохнула Кэсси.

— Поздравляю, ты меня нашла. А теперь убирайся.

Кэсси снова вздохнула. Она была права — Эррон намеренно игнорировал её после той ночи.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около. В ближайшее время мы отправляемся в храм Лин Куэй.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы убедить Куая Лиэнга присоединиться к альянсу.

— Отлично, удачи. Не забудь куртку, — пробормотал Эррон, прежде чем медленно направиться к своей комнате. Он дал Кэсси время отойти в сторону, но она не двигалась.

— Я не могу идти на миссию в одиночку, мне нужен напарник.

— Иди с подружкой и её парнем, — стрелок равнодушно пожал плечами, — ах, да, для этого тебе сначала придётся свалить с моего пути. Прощай.

Кэсси не сдвинулась с места.

— Я попрошу вежливо в последний раз. Ты можешь, пожалуйста, свалить отсюда?

— Я знаю, что ты на меня злишься, но…

— Злюсь? — переспросил Эррон. У него от этой девчонки начала болеть голова. — А у меня есть причина злиться на тебя?

— Ты злишься, даже если пытаешься это отрицать.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь. И у тебя с логикой вообще всё в порядке?

— НУ И ЛАДНО! Не ходи со мной, мне плевать! — она наконец отошла от двери. — Желаю весело провести время со своим нытьём! Продолжай прятать свою задницу, пока все воюют — в аду она тебе понадобится!

Эррон разочарованно покачал головой и, не сказав ни слова, ушёл в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.

— Агрх! Да ты не человек! Ты просто… просто идиот!

***

— Мы долго пробудем в Ширай Рю? — спросила у возлюбленного Джеки. — Может быть, мне взять больше одежды? — она критичным взглядом окинула свой гардероб.

— Думаю, не очень долго, но не менее трёх дней.

— А ты почему не собираешься?

— Дорогая, ты забыла? Ширай Рю — это мой дом.

— Ах, да… точно.

Такеда улыбнулся и, поднявшись с кровати, взял пару вещей из гардероба и протянул их Бриггс.

— Надень жёлтое, чтобы все могли видеть, что ты невеста Ширай Рю.

— Такеда, я сейчас покраснею!

— Хотя, знаешь, не бери с собой ничего. Тебе выдадут форму уже на месте. Великий мастер будет очень доволен, когда увидит тебя в ней.

— Раз ты так говоришь… — Джеки поцеловала его в щёку, а затем отбросила чемодан в сторону, — к чёрту грёбаные чемоданы! — и парочка рассмеялась, поддерживая… античемодановый бунт?

Внезапно в дверь громко постучали, и они с беспокойством переглянулись. Такеда направился к двери, чтобы открыть её, и в этот момент в комнату ворвалась Кэсси и бросилась на кровать, никого не замечая.

— Что случилось, Кэсс? — спросила Джеки.

— Я знала, что так и будет. Эррон меня даже слушать не стал и просто прогнал. Прогнал!

Кэсси схватилась за голову. Джеки посмотрела на Такеду, прося помощи, но в глазах того читались совсем другие эмоции.

— Держись, подруга! Ты сделала всё, что могла. Не разрушай себя из-за этого… подонка… — Джеки хотела продолжить, но Такеда её перебил.

— На самом деле, Кэсс… — начал он, не обращая внимания на протестующие жесты возлюбленной, — ты знаешь, что я к тебе хорошо отношусь, но, боюсь, в этот раз он поступил с тобой так, как ты этого заслужила…

— Не лезь, Такеда… — сквозь зубы процедила Бриггс.

— Кто-то должен сказать ей правду, дорогая. Кэсси не планировала использовать Эррона, но то, как она поступила в итоге, было отвратительно. Она должна сама понять свою ошибку и только потом общаться с Эрроном.

— Подожди-ка, а почему это ты винишь во всём Кэсси? Она виновата в том, что Блэк мудак?

Это стало последней каплей терпения Кейдж.

— Перестаньте ругаться из-за меня. Я знаю, что облажалась, но, Такеда, скажи мне, как помириться с Эрроном, если он ведёт себя как ребёнок и ненавидит меня из-за одной маленькой ошибки?

— Ты пыталась выслушать его?

— Он уже взрослый осёл, а не трудный подросток, — добавила Джеки.

— Но действует он как второй, и в этом вся проблема! Он отказывается говорить со мной! Он издевается надо мной и избегает любых вопросов!

— Может быть, ты задаёшь неправильные вопросы? И стоит ли именно тебе лезть к нему с вопросами? Но это не моё дело, поэтому я больше ничего не скажу, — произнёс Такеда и направился к двери, — вы двое лучше понимаете друг друга, а я пойду помогать отцу. Увидимся на обеде.

После того, как он ушёл, Джеки хихикнула.

— Не обращай внимания. Он на стороне Эррона из-за дурацкой мужской солидарности, — от её слов Кэсси тоже улыбнулась.

— Ох уж эти мужчины… и когда они наконец повзрослеют?

***

Эррон сделал глоток кофе, который удалось сварить с четвёртой попытки, и в итоге поморщился от чересчур сладкого вкуса.

— Чёрт, ты собираешься отравить меня? — сердито спросил он у кофемашины. — Я ничего не сказал, когда вместо воды ты вскипятил молоко. Я терпел твою бесполезную задницу. Но добавить сахар? Нет, парень. С этим я смириться не смогу.

Он вылил кофе в ближайшую мусорную корзину. Видимо, и сегодня не судьба. Действительно досадная ситуация.

Когда он направился к выходу, то заметил, что люди косились на него так, словно он был пришельцем. Он знал, что смущал окружающих, когда говорил с кофемашиной, но ему было плевать на их мнение. В конце концов, он по жизни был одиночкой, и им никогда не понять важность того, чтобы кто-то мог это одиночество разделить. Даже если это была кухонная утварь

Он решил прогуляться по улице. Погода была прекрасной, солнце приятно согревало, а прохладный ветер уравновешивал это ощущение. И стрелок захотел просто насладиться моментом.

— Здравствуй, Эррон Блэк. Вижу, ты разделяешь моё мнение о сегодняшнем дне.

Эррон повернулся на голос и увидел Кенши. Мечник был одет в спортивный костюм и стоял перед ковбоем без повязки. Глазные яблоки Такахаши были точно такими же, как у Коталя.

— Если видишь, скажи, сколько пальцев я показываю? — спросил Блэк, подняв указательный палец.

— Один.

— Ты залез в мой мозг.

— Да.

— А если я покажу один, но подумаю про три, ты скажешь «три»? — почему-то его это по-настоящему заинтересовало.

— Нет, Эррон, я вижу твои истинные мысли, а не те, которые ты навязываешь себе, — ответил Кенши.

— А… тогда неважно, — вздохнул стрелок, и они вместе отправились дальше по улице, — итак… ты можешь увидеть всё в моей голове, верно?

— Не всё сразу, потому что человеческий мозг — это огромный архив. Даже если бы я попробовал, это заняло бы слишком много времени. Но я могу прочитать тебя, когда ты ведёшь мысленный монолог в голове.

— И ты можешь читать нескольких человек одновременно?

— К сожалению. И это худшая сторона моих способностей. Если бы я не медитировал, то уже давно сошёл бы с ума. Ничто не утомляет так сильно, как мозг, который никогда не останавливается.

 _Тогда расскажи мне_ , подумал Эррон, когда они присели на скамейку в саду. Блэк вспомнил, что произошло несколько часов назад. _Я действовал слишком резко? Моя проблема не в том, что она сказала той ночью. Я даже благодарен ей за то, что она заставила меня вернуться в реальность_.

— Реальность — весьма относительное понятие, — отозвался Кенши, — мы можем видеть мир только с нашей стороны и не видеть с других, пока сами не решимся на это.

— В любом случае, меня не интересуют другие точки зрения.

— Если они связаны с тобой, и они тебе небезразличны, то хоть немного, но интересуют.

— Я не уверен, что мы всё ещё говорим о реальности.

— Какое совпадение, я тоже.

Эррон повернулся к Кенши.

— Другая относительная вещь — это время. Знаешь, время не зря считают лучшим лекарством от личных трагедий… Иногда человек хочет отступить во тьму, позволить себе плыть по течению. Или заснуть и никогда не просыпаться, но…

— Но жизнь не позволяет ему, — Эррон завершил предложение Кенши.

— Послушай, я понимаю причины твоей отчуждённости, я уважаю твоё решение не общаться с другими, и я не шучу. Но ты нужен Кэсси для этой миссии. Тебе больно, ты злишься на себя из-за того, что причинил боль и ей, но вы двое не можете так продолжать…

— Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, что произошло между мной и Кэсси Кейдж, — пробормотал Эррон, — знаешь, что хуже всего в том, чтобы быть бессмертным?

— Теперь мне любопытно.

— В конечном итоге приходится плыть против течения, даже если совсем не хочется. Посмотри на меня, я должен гнить в могиле, но до сих пор жив. Я старше твоих бабушек и дедушек. Прошли годы, но я не изменился, и теперь какая-то девушка доставляет мне неприятности.

— Вот почему жизнь полна сюрпризов, — улыбнулся Кенши, — так ты отправишься в храм Лин Куэй? Если что… в крайнем случае, мы можем отправить с Кассандрой отряд, — обратная психология… да, именно она должна сработать.

Эррон обречённо вздохнул.

— Мне нужно держать тебя подальше от своих мыслей, — с сарказмом произнёс он.

— И у нас осталась одна проблема. Вам понадобится ещё один напарник, но мы так и не смогли найти третьего для вашей группы.

Эррон поднялся и озвучил свою идею:

— Это вообще не проблема. Я отправлю сообщение Коталю, и он прибудет сюда утром, — стрелок поправил шляпу, — было… интересно общаться с тобой, Такахаши Кенши. До встречи, — он попрощался и скрылся внутри базы.

 _«Кэсси была права_ , — подумал Кенши, — _он действительно не тот, кем кажется»_


	7. Глава 7

Кэсси едва поспевала за хаосом, царившим за пределами базы спецназа. Всё буквально кричало «долой рутину!», погружая всех вокруг в необычайную спешку.

Обычно для миссий требовался один отряд, иногда два, поэтому подготовкой можно было хоть как-то, но управлять.

Но три отряда? Это было редким исключением, повлекшим за собой рост неорганизованности и напряжения среди солдат.

Тем не менее, раздавая приказы в тоне, который удивил бы даже её мать, Кэсси каким-то образом взяла процесс под контроль.

Тяжело дыша, Джеки решила сделать перерыв после того, как помогла отрядам переместить ящики с припасами в вертолёты, и подошла к Кэсси.

— Думаешь, этого хватит?

— М-м, — промычала Кейдж, сосредоточившись на терминале в своих руках.

— Ты уверена?

— М-м.

— И… сколько всего там ящиков?

— М-м.

Джеки вздохнула.

— Кэсси?

— М-м? Чёрт, я всё прослушала, извини, — отозвалась Кэсси, качая головой в попытке вернуться к реальности.

Джеки скрестила руки на груди и приподняла бровь.

— Дело во мне или ты решила в целом убить нервные клетки, которые между прочим не восстанавливаются?

— Это так очевидно? — Кэсси нервно закусила нижнюю губу.

— Да, есть немного.

— Я просто… думаю, что слишком волнуюсь обо всём, в особенности о том, что кое-кто может из-за своего упрямства отказаться от сотрудничества в последнюю минуту, — объяснила она. Её рука, державшая терминал, опустилась, а свободная легла на бедро.

— Такеда сказал, что Кенши удалось до него достучаться. Кроме того, мистер Дикий Запад сообщил Внешнему миру о том, что мы нуждаемся в поддержке, и они пошлют нам кого-то из своих лидеров. Кто бы это ни был, он обязательно поможет тебе держать всё под контролем.

— Надеюсь, что ты права, — пробормотала Кэсси, согласно кивнув, а затем вздрогнула, когда почувствовала чью-то руку на своём плече.

Обернувшись, она увидела Соню, которая улыбнулась ей.

— Всё в порядке, Кэсс?

— Да, мам. Просто загружаю отчёт о поставках, — ответила Кейдж, указывая на терминал.

Соня удовлетворённо кивнула и повернулась к Джеки.

— Оставь нас на минутку, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — произнесла Бриггс, отдав честь генералу Блейд перед тем, как уйти. В тот момент, когда она исчезла из виду, лицо Сони приобрело серьёзное выражение.

— Просто хочу напомнить тебе, что если техасский осёл будет доставлять неприятности, у тебя есть моё разрешение на то, чтобы раскроить ему череп, — сказала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой гневный тон.

Кэсси рассмеялась над её словами и заботливо взяла руки матери в свои.

— Будем надеяться, что мне не придётся воспользоваться твоим разрешением и убивать его прямо сегодня.

— Всегда успеешь сделать это завтра.

— Мама, он нужен нам для этой миссии.

— Он полезен примерно так же, как перекати-поле.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, мам, и поверь мне, сама буду рада придушить его голыми руками, но у нас пока нет такой роскошной возможности, — с сарказмом отозвалась Кэсси.

— Очевидно, тебя он ещё не довёл так сильно, как меня.

Кэсси ухмыльнулась и покачала головой.

— Он с тобой вообще ничего не делал!

— Не в прямом смысле. Но у него чертовски раздражающая физиономия. Прямо как у твоего отца, — ухмыльнулась в ответ Соня.

— Тогда понятно, — со смешком произнесла Кэсси, — но ты права насчёт физиономии Блэка. Так и хочется по ней врезать.

— Знаешь… — внезапно раздался сигнал сирены, перебивший Соню и привлекший всеобщее внимание, прежде чем по громкой связи прозвучал голос.

— Генерал Соня Блейд, генерал Соня Блейд! Ваш невероятно красивый, ловкий и остроумный бывший муж ждёт вас на взлётной полосе «Б». Повторяю, жду вас на полосе «Б».

Кэсси с беспокойством взглянула на мать, с трудом сдерживая смех. Она уже превдкушала то, насколько разъярённой будет Соня.

Блейд потёрла переносицу и вздохнула.

— Мне пора, — сказала она, разворачиваясь.

— Только не убивай его! — крикнула ей вслед Кэсси.

— Ничего не обещаю!

***

С тех пор как Эррон Блэк прибыл на базу спецназа, он задавался вопросом, как глава семьи Кейдж вообще умудрился дожить до своего возраста.

Этот «актёр» не переставал удивлять его.

Эррон поспешил сойти с пути генерала, которая бросилась к своему бывшему мужу с выражением крайнего раздражения на лице.

Блэк насмешливо фыркнул.

Затем случайно встретился взглядом с Кэсси, и Кейдж моментально опустила глаза на планшет, который сжимала крепче обычного. Даже костяшки её пальцев побелели.

Это её проблемы, подумал Блэк, закатив глаза и прислонившись к ближайшему валуну.

Где шлялся их напарник, которого он вызвал, когда он им так нужен?

— Коталь, тебе лучше поторопиться и разобраться со всем этим дерьмом, — пробормотал Эррон.

Ладно, всё не так плохо. Нужно лишь немного потерпеть, ведь так? Он мог справиться с этим.

Хотя звук приближающихся шагов заставил его усомниться.

Эррон на мгновение поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, что это был.

— Добрый день, мечник, — приветствуя, произнёс он.

— Добрый, — Кенши остановился у того же валуна рядом с Эрроном, — сегодня и вправду всё должно быть хорошо.

— Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя мечником?

— Хм, нет, не совсем.

— Значит, ты предпочёл бы называться мастером?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Я просто предположил, что тебе нравится, когда тебя так называют, — Эррон усмехнулся, стёб определённо улучшал его самочувствие, — что ты имел в виду, когда говорил «должно быть хорошо»? Поделись своей мудростью, Такахаши, — сарказм в его голосе усилился.

— Не желаешь нам помочь?

Эррон фыркнул.

— Мне не платят за тяжёлый труд.

— Плата будет не материальной, всё верно, зато ты будешь оценён по достоинству и получишь благодарность за свои услуги… а заодно научишься извлекать выгоду из этого, если проявишь достаточно внимательности и сообразительности.

Эррон нахмурился.

— Что мне интересно, почему ты, чёрт возьми, так любишь совать нос в мои дела, когда можешь пойти и в любой момент подокапываться до своего сына, — сказал он.

— Такеда не любит, когда я вторгаюсь в его личное пространство.

— А я, по-твоему, люблю?

— А что ты об этом думаешь? — Кенши слегка ухмыльнулся.

Эррон взохнул, признавая своё поражение в этом бессмысленном споре.

— Ничего хорошего, старик.

— Я так и думал… Кстати, когда прибудет твой напарник из Внешнего мира?

— Он должен быть здесь с минуты на минуту… — в этот момент земля задрожала, песок взметнулся, и открылся портал.

— Чёрт возьми, только не…

Вместо лидера расы Ош-Текк из портала грациозно вышла Кан в зелёном одеянии с небольшой свитой.

Джейд пыталась пробраться сквозь шумную толпу. Весь её вид излучал уверенность и радость.

— Неожиданный поворот событий, — прокомментировал Кенши, ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд Эррона. Блэк проворчал «какого дьявола тут творится…» и ушёл, чтобы переговорить с Каном Внешнего мира.

— Произошла ошибка. Где Коталь? — спросил он спокойный голосом, старательно скрывая своё раздражение и преграждая путь Джейд.

Телохранители Джейд тут же насторожились, но Кан жестом приказала им оставаться на месте.

Она бросила взгляд на стрелка, отметив его неодобрение.

— Приятно видеть тебя, Эррон. Дело в том, что твой напарник… на ужине… надеюсь, что не у Бараки, — с юмором объяснила Джейд, прежде чем пройти мимо Эррона.

Блэк настойчиво последовал за ней, поскольку не был намерен молчать.

— Нам тут не до игр, сладкая. Почему ты здесь, а не Коталь? — спросил он.

— Ну, нам сообщили о необходимости дипломатического визита в Лин Куэй, а я много раз встречалась с Великим мастером Саб-Зиро и заслужила его уважение, в отличие от Коталя, который с ним едва знаком, — спокойно произнесла Джейд, — наша миссия, Эррон…

— Нет-нет-нет, это не НАША миссия. Это миссия спецназа, а МЫ должны отправляться, чтобы в случае чего уладить некоторые…

— Кассандра! — радостно воскликнула Джейд, заметив коммандера и покинув Эррона, который даже не успел договорить.

— Да пошло всё нахер…

***

— Кассандра!

Кэсси отложила снаряжение, которое укладывала в ящики, и подошла к Кану Внешнего мира, дружески обняв её.

— Рада видеть тебя снова, Джейд, — с лёгкой улыбкой произнесла Кейдж.

— Взаимно, Кассандра.

Кэсси усмехнулась.

— Сколько раз мне придётся повторить, что для тебя я Кэсси? Мы же друзья, — весело отозвалась она.

— Это просто привычка, — Джейд пожала плечами. — К нашему отъезду всё готово?

Кэсси кивнула.

— Да, осталось загрузить в вертолёты пару вещей, — она указала на три огромные металлические конструкции, с которыми Джейд явно была не знакома.

Она с любопытством приблизилась к одному из вертолётов.

— Невероятно… я никогда не летала на этом… во Внешнем мире таких чудес нет, — произнесла она, не сводя глаз.

Кэсси скрестила руки на груди и улыбнулась Джейд.

— Вид сверху будет просто бомбический.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Они вернулись к ящикам и переместили их к вертолёту.

Джейд краем глаза заметила Эррона и не могла не задать вопрос Кэсси:

— Он же не доставляет неприятностей?

Кэсси хотела уточнить, кого она имела в виду, но, посмотрев в сторону, увидела ковбоя. И нервно сглотнула.

— Нет… нет, конечно, нет.

Джейд недоверчиво изогнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди.

— Слишком долгая пауза перед ответом.

— Он не самый приятный человек, с которым приходится иметь дело, но мы справляемся, и он правда очень помогает, — с долей профессионализма ответила Кейдж.

— Хм… тогда я удивлена. Не думала, что он способен подчиняться кому-то, кроме Коталя. По крайне мере, меня он точно не слушается, — с раздражением в голосе произнесла Джейд.

Кэсси не ответила, вновь погрузившись в противоречивые мысли касаемо ситуации с Эрроном.

Джейд заметила изменения в её настроении и с почти материнской заботой погладила ладонью щёку Кейдж.

— Всё в порядке, милая?

— Что? А… да, просто немного задумалась.

Джейд кивнула.

— Понимаю… у меня было подобное состояние примерно неделю назад. Тревога буквально захватила мой разум, и я поняла, что мне поможет только откровенный разговор с другом.

Кэсси мило улыбнулась.

— Ты права. Кстати, команда Джеки отправляется первой, пойду попрощаюсь.

— Пожелай ей удачи и передай от меня привет.

— Хорошо!

***

После того, как отряд Джеки попрощался со всеми, они сели в вертолёт и направились к огненным садам Ширай Рю.

Джеки не могла не ощущать волнения.

Она отбивала ритм ногой и так нервничала, будто пол под ней вот-вот должен был разверзнуться, и их всех заставят прыгать с парашютами.

Возможно, кто-то подумал бы, что причина её беспокойства заключалась в том, чтобы успешно привлечь клан ниндзя-убийц к защите Земного Царства, но нет.

Она просто хотела произвести хорошее впечатление и стать достойной невестой Ширай Рю.

Банально, не правда ли?

Джеки почувствовала руку на своём бедре и повернула голову, увидев, как жених тепло улыбался ей в ответ.

И тогда она тоже улыбнулась.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — дразня, произнесла она.

— Ты кажется взолнованной.

— Чёрт побери, я…

— Не волнуйся, ничего плохого не случится, даже если Великий мастер Хасаши не поддержит идею с альянсом.

— Если бы это было причиной моего беспокойства, малыш, — грустно отозвалась Джеки, — я не… что, если… что, если я всем не понравлюсь… они не примут меня как невесту Ширай Рю… и я не смогу выйти за тебя замуж.

Такеда растерянно моргнул.

— Ты правда думаешь… что не понравишься?

— Угу.

— Ты — Жаклин Бриггс. Самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал… и вдруг не понравишься?

— Ой, да ладно, прекрати, — Джеки ткнула его в бок.

Такеда положил руки ей на плечи и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Послушай меня, дорогая…

— Не называй меня дорогой, как будто ты мой поклонник, — Джеки недовольно скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну уж нет, дорогая. А теперь помолчи и позволь мне и дальше поклоняться твоему существованию.

Джеки фыркнула, покраснев, и позволила жениху взять её за руки.

— Нет ни малейшего шанса, что твои опасения оправдаются. Кроме того, если ты нервничаешь из-за некоторых традиций… ты ведь не выходишь замуж за весь клан. В любом случае, мы всегда будем вместе, понравится им это или нет, а я уверен, что понравится. А если они не разглядят в тебе ту заботливую, мягкую, невероятную душу, если не увидят, насколько ты важна для меня, насколько изменила мою жизнь к лучшему, то это их проблемы. Потому что между тобой и кланом я миллион раз выберу тебя. Женщина мечты встречается не каждый день. Это происходит один раз в жизни.

Выражение лица Бриггс сменилось на полное обожание.

— Только не говори им, что я выберу тебя, — осторожно добавил Такеда.

Джеки закатила глаза.

— Умеешь же ты испортить момент, — прошептала она, но долго обижаться не смогла, — а если честно, то спасибо, что успокоил меня. Теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше, — она поцеловала Такеду в губы.

Такеда ответил ей, углубляя поцелуй.

Джеки хихикнула в его губы, прежде чем мягко оттолкнуть.

— Достаточно на сегодня, любимый.

Такеда заметил, что вертолёт начал снижаться.

— Мы на месте.

— Слишком быстро, — взволнованно пробормотала Джеки.

Она встала и направилась к своему отцу, мирно дремавшему со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Папа, папа!

— М-м? Я не сплю!

Джеки усмехнулась.

— Мы прилетели, папа.

— Чёрт… уже? — Джакс зевнул.

— Да, приземляемся.

Через несколько минут Джеки, Такеда, Джакс и трое сопровождающих их солдат вышли из вертолёта и отправились прямиком ко входу в огненные сады Ширай Рю, где их с приветливой улыбкой встретил Великий мастер Хасаши.

Такеда обнял его.

— Такеда, мой мальчик, — тепло сказал Ханзо, отстраняясь от него.

Настала очередь Джеки, и она застенчиво подошла к нему, надеясь, что её жёлтый наряд будет воспринят как почтительный жест.

— Великий мастер, позвольте представить мою невесту, Джеки, — с гордостью сказал Такеда. Бриггс застенчиво поклонилась, и Ханзо ответил ей тем же.

— Наконец-то мы встретились в спокойных условиях, — со смехом произнёс он, — проходите. Нам есть что обсудить.

***

Хотя Ханзо настаивал на том, чтобы разговор шёл только о свадьбе Джеки и Такеды, Такахаши знал, что были более насущные вопросы. Однако стоило ему их озвучить, как он получил совершенно непредсказуемую реакцию Хасаши.

Он выразил… опасения, если не сказать больше.

И это удивило Такеду, ведь он знал, что Великий мастер всегда был готов бороться за справделивость.

Джакс сразу задал Ханзо прямой вопрос:

— Почему ты не хочешь вступить в альянс?

Такеда оставался молчаливым. Он всё ещё был шокирован тем, как быстро Хасаши отверг их идею.

Ханзо вздохнул и сел на одну из скамеек, расположенных на территории садов.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели сны, которые казались… слишком реалистичными… будто фрагменты из прошлого, о котором вы не в состоянии вспомнить? Словно они из другой вашей жизни? — спросил он.

Джеки, Джакс и Такеда переглянулись в замешательстве.

Затем все вместе покачали головами.

Лицо Ханзо помрачнело.

— А вот я видел… и они были ужасны… я видел, как пал мой клан… и это повторялось снова и снова, каждую ночь. Потом я видел огонь… Но не я был им охвачен, сгорая… Я был его источником… Я ничем не могу помочь, поскольку чувствую, что самоотверженное участие в дальнейших войнах сделает мои кошмары реальностью, — он встал, — я… не готов отказываться от этого мира, — и повернулся к Такеде, — и тебя прошу тоже держаться подальше.

Джеки возмущённо задохнулась.

— При всём уважении, Великий мастер…

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мой клан и мой ученик были в безопасности, Жаклин… и ты тоже.

Джакс скрестил руки на груди.

— Ерунда какая-то. Твой клан может оказаться под угрозой независимо от того, будешь ты участвовать или нет, Ханзо. Не стоит прятать голову в песок.

Сомнения Хасаши были очевидны.

Джеки открыла рот, чтобы высказаться, но внезапно её коммуникатор подал сигнал.

Она повернулась к Такеде.

— Это генерал, я сейчас вернусь.

Джеки прошла вглубь садов, чтобы оказаться в одиночестве, и ответила на входящий звонок.

— На связи.

— Джеки, у вас всё в порядке? Миссия идёт по плану? У нас всё проходит… гладко. Оказывается, в Шаолине тоже любят фильмы с участием Джонни.

Джеки усмехнулась.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы и у нас было так же, генерал… Великий мастер Хасаши пока не готов помогать. Он не хочет, чтобы Ширай Рю были частью альянса. Он боится за безопасность клана.

— Хм, не ожидала такого от Ханзо. Ладно, сейчас наша цель состоит в том, чтобы по крайней мере убедить его прийти на дипломатический ужин. На это он согласен?

— Мы ещё… не спрашивали его.

— Можешь передать ему коммуникатор?

— Э-э… да, могу.

Джеки вернулась и передала коммуникатор Ханзо.

Хасаши отошёл на приличное расстояние, чтобы никто из отряда Бриггс не мог расслышать всего разговора.

Речь шла о празднике. Об американской еде, которую Ханзо отчаянно желал попробовать снова? И это убедило бы его пойти? Что ж… к счастью, такая банальность могла их выручить.

Великий мастер Ширай Рю вздохнул и передал коммуникатор обратно Джеки.

— Хорошо, я… приду на праздник. Но в необходимости союза всё ещё не уверен, — предупредил он.

Такеда тепло улыбнулся.

— Нам этого достаточно.

Ханзо прочистил горло.

— А теперь вернёмся к разговору о свадьбе.

Джеки закатила глаза.

— Только не это…

***

Посленим на миссию отправлялся отряд Кэсси в храм Лин Куэй.

Кейдж была рада изменению места расположения храма, поскольку тащиться в Арктику ей уж точно не хотелось.

Вместо этого ей выпала возможность оценить географию Восточной Азии с высоты птичьего полёта.

Казалось, Джейд занималась тем же самым, только с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, судя по восторженному выражению её лица.

Кэсси усмехнулась, сев рядом с Каном.

— Чертовски офигенный вид, да?

— По меньшей мере. Я никогда не видела ничего более изумительного, — призналась Джейд.

Она была в полном восторге от своего первого полёта. К сожалению, Эррон не разделял её впечатлений.

Из всех возможных слабостей стрелку досталось укачивание. Блэк чувствовал, что его вот-вот вырвет.

Он крепко вцепился в металлическое сиденье, опустив взгляд вниз.

Кэсси заметила это. Колебания, тяжёлое дыхание, побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

Она вздохнула и взяла бутылку воды из ящика с припасами, прежде чем приблизиться к нему.

— Эй… Ты в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает, — поспешно пробормотал Эррон.

Кэсси ничего на это не ответила и протянула ему бутылку воды.

Эррон пренебрежительно отмахнулся от неё, но в этот момент вертолёт попал в зону турбулентности, заставив Блэка схватиться за руку Кейдж.

— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросила Джейд, пока один из солдат помогал ей пристенуться.

— Всего лишь турбулентность, — ответила Кэсси и повернулась к Эррону, — эй, эй, эй… Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, ясно?

Блэк не видел её, поскольку его глаза были закрыты.

— Мы скоро приземлимся, через пару минут всё закончится, просто подожди ещё немного, и мы выберемся из вертолёта, хорошо? — она пыталась успокоить стрелка, повернув его голову так, чтобы он мог увидеть, как вертолёт медленно снижается.

К сожалению, это было бесполезно.

Кэсси задумалась о том, что ещё могла сделать.

— Эррон… Послушай меня, сосредоточься на моём голосе, ладно?

Он не отвечал. Кэсси проверила его пульс через шею. Сердцебиение явно учащено.

— Эй, просто дыши, хорошо? Давай, сделай вдох… и выдох, повторяй за мной. Сконцентрируйся на этом, — говорила она, помогая ему и делая медленный вдох, и с облегчением заметила, что это сработало. Хватка Эррона на её руке смягчилась.

— У тебя отлично получается, чувак. Давай, вдох… — она дышала вместе с ним, — и выдох…

— Всё в порядке, ты в безопасности, — она смотрела в его тёмные глаза, отмечая, что взгляд Эррона был сосредоточен на ней. Довольно странный взгляд. Он казался достаточно расслабленным, чтобы долететь спокойно, поэтому Кэсси решила, что успешно справилась со своей задачей.

Они оставались в том же положении, пока Эррон внезапно не пришёл в себя.

Он зарычал, прежде чем оттолкнуть Кейдж.

— Вы своих пилотов на ферме нашли? — сердито проворчал он, отворачиваясь от неё.

Кэсси закатила глаза и села рядом с Джейд.

Наконец они приземлились, но, к сожалению, до храма ещё требовалось добраться.

Вертолёт доставил их ко входу в густой лес, в котором располагался храм. Таким образом, дальше им пришлось идти пешком.

Перерыв в виде часовой пешей прогулки заставил всех согласиться, что им требуется небольшая передышка после полёта.

Они выбрали место, где деревья были редкими, и разбили лагерь.

Джейд и её телохранители охотно помогали, но Кан заметила, что Эррон просто сидел на пне, расслабившись и прикрыв лицо от солнца шляпой.

Тогда она встала перед ним со скрещенными на груди руками. Блэк либо игнорировал её, либо вообще не заметил, поэтому Джейд прочистила горло, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Эррон приподнял шляпу и раздражённо посмотрел на неё.

— Могу чем-то помочь, сладкая?

— Можешь, — сердито отозвалась Джейд, — можешь внести свой вклад, — она указала на лагерь.

— Но ты так классно справляешься, что я решил не мешать, — с сарказмом ответил Эррон. Джейд усмехнулась и повернулась к Кэсси, держа в руках маленький ящик с припасами.

— Кассандра! Коталь оставил его в твоём распоряжении. Поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайся воспользоваться этим по полной.

Кейдж нервно сглотнула.

— Вот чёрт… — пробормотала она, обречённо выдохнув.

Эррон фыркнул, вставая.

— В любом случае, я не намерен напрягаться, — сердито проворчал он, — зачем мы вообще тратим на это время, если должны как можно быстрее добраться до храма?

— Отряд нуждается в отдыхе, — ответила Кан.

Эррон закатил глаза.

— И что дальше? Разведём костёр? — насмешливо сказал он. — Сядем вокруг, возьмёмся за руки и начнём напевать дурацкие песенки? Я в этом не участвую, — и направился в лес.

— Эррон! Эррон Блэк! Невероятно… — сказала Джейд, покачав головой и положив руки на бёдра.

А затем с сердитым видом повернулась к Кэсси.

— Я чувствую, что ты что-то не договариваешь. Между вами были конфликты?

Кэсси вздохнула.

— Сейчас это не имеет значения… я пойду за ним.

***

Когда Эррон ушёл глубже в лес, он услышал характерные лёгкие шаги позади себя.

Он не был глупым и понимал, что кто-то последует за ним. Но в этот момент он надеялся, что это будет Джейд… или солдат… или, чёрт возьми, один из телохранителей из Внешнего мира… но только… не… она.

— Эррон! Эррон!

Он молчал. Он не оглядывался. Он не останавливался.

— Эррон! Боже, да постой же ты!

Быстрые шаги, хруст веток под подошвой. Усталый и разочарованный вздох.

Он продолжал игнорировать её в надежде на то, что она сдастся и вернётся в лагерь. Тем не менее, он знал, насколько иррациональным было его желание.

Кейдж была не из тех, кто отступал.

Ускорив шаг, Кэсси догнала его и схватила за плечи, заставив повернуться.

— Знаешь, у тебя не получится постоянно убегать от всего, что происходит в твоей голове! — отчаянно воскликнула она.

Эррон фыркнул и недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Ну, началось. «Говорил горшку котелок: уж больно ты чёрен, дружок».

— Ты злишься, и нам нужно поговорить, чёрт возьми!

— А ты продолжаешь льстить себе, думая, что я могу тратить свою энергию на тебя.

— Но ты тратишь! Ты даже не позволил мне объясниться и извиниться! И ты всё ещё будешь говорить, что не злишься? Да ладно! Ты сам себя слышишь? Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты взглянул на себя со стороны!

— Я бы не стал тем, кем являюсь, если бы мне было не наплевать на чью-либо точку зрения.

— Эррон, блядь, я… Пожалуйста, давай просто поговорим как нормальные люди.

Блэк стиснул челюсти, заскрипев зубами.

— Хочешь поговорить? Отлично. Я весь внимание.

Кэсси моргнула несколько раз.

Дерьмо.

Она не думала, что всё будет именно так.

— Послушай, я… я не знаю. Может быть, твоё эго слишком задевает тот факт, что приходится сотрудничать с кем-то вроде меня. И если бы не плата, ты бы даже минуту своего времени на это не потратил. Я сделала тебе настолько больно? Как бы то ни было, я хочу сказать, что ты и я, точнее мы оба знаем, что я натворила. В смысле, что я причинила тебе боль. И я… чёрт, я помню каждое слово, что сказала тогда. И это звучало ужасно, звучало так, будто моим единственным мотивом пригласить тебя было желание вызвать ревность у моего бывшего, — Кэсси сделала паузу, чтобы остыть и не расплакаться. Её глаза застилали слёзы.

Не каждый день ей приходилось сталкиваться с собственными демонами, которые тыкали носом в правду.

— И самое страшное… да это и было самым страшным, Эррон. Это было странно, противно, эгоистично… я бы сказала конкретнее — это был просто пиздец. Это жестоко, даже несмотря на непреднамеренность.

Эррон молчал. Кэсси не могла видеть его выражения, поскольку лицо стрелка было скрыто шляпой.

Она вздохнула.

— И поэтому… прости меня.

Она затаила дыхание, ожидая его ответа. Кейдж чувствовала себя антилопой, жертвой жестокого льва. Вся её жизнь была зажата между его челюстями.

Эррон посмотрел ей в глаза, его тёмные встретились с её испуганными голубыми. Он оставался стойким, как будто вообще не слышал её раскаяния всего несколько секунд назад.

А после уголок его рта дёрнулся немного вверх.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, сладкая. Ты сказала, что использовала меня, пригласив на вечеринку для того, чтобы заставить своего бывшего ревновать?

— ...да.

— Кого ты имела в виду, когда говорила, что "не должна была приглашать"? — с любопытством поинтересовался он. — Твой вечер был безнадёжно испорчен, стоило появиться бывшему. И если мы говорим начистоту… Я думал, что ты имела в виду меня, — признался стрелок.

— Нет, Дилана. Я сожалела, что пригласила его, — объяснила Кэсси с нотками стыда в голосе.

Эррон фыркнул.

— И что теперь? Тогда возникает вопрос на миллион долларов. Если ты сожалела о своём решении, почему ты вообще связалась с тем, с кем не хотела иметь дело?

Кэсси выглядела ошеломлённой.

— Я… не знаю, что сказать.

Эррон усмехнулся.

— Сладкая, не хочу тебя обидеть, но ты выиграла титул клоунессы года. Поздравляю! — издевательски произнёс он.

— Чего? Я? Заткнись!

— А-а, кое-кто снова превращается в безмозглого ребёнка!

— Эй! Я уже большая девочка, и то, что я один раз совершила ошибку, не означает, что я последняя дрянь. Это… нормальное человеческое развитие.

— Тебе не нужно всё это, чтобы общаться с людьми. Такая стратегия «большой девочкиии» не поможет тебе в долгосрочной перспективе.

Ой.

И что ей на это ответить?

— Что? О чём ты?

— Тебе не нужно ни за кем бегать, сладкая. Однажды ты спасла весь мир. Ты выше всего этого. И не должна заполнять внутреннюю пустоту таким образом. С тобой всё нормально, независимо от того, в отношениях ты находишься или нет.

Кэсси растерянно моргнула.

Ух ты.

Это…

Отличный, блядь, совет. И самый серьёзный из всех, какие она когда-либо получала.

Кэсси почувствовала ком в горле. Её сердцебиение участилось.

— И не забывай о том, что если действительно нравишься мужчине, то он сам будет бегать за тобой. И делать всё ради тебя.

Она усмехнулась и закатила глаза.

— Окей, бумер…

— Понятия не имею, что это значит, но всё равно имею в виду то, что сказал.

— Я поняла. Спасибо, Эррон.

— Не за что.

Кэсси положила руки на бёдра и вздохнула с облегчением.

— Фух, я рада, что всё закончилось… И больше не нужно чувствовать себя бесконечно виноватой…

— Погоди, ты слышишь? — настороженно спросил Эррон.

Кэсси закатила глаза.

— Да-да, признаю, что была не права, не стоит перегибать со злорадствованиями…

— Я серьёзно. Ты тоже это слышала?

— Что?

— Тихо.

Она замолчала, и они оба прислушались. Непрерывный грохот раздавался где-то на расстоянии.

— Это что за фигня? — спросила Кэсси.

Им нужно было выяснить, что происходит.

— Как думаешь, что это может быть? — задала она вопрос Эррону.

Стрелок пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, не очередное грёбаное вторжение.

Кейдж ущипнула его за руку.

— Не каркай.

Звук становился всё громче, пока не достиг своего пика, и они наткнулись на изумительную скрытую область леса с огромным водопадом по центру, врезавшимся в большое озеро.

Эррон присвистнул и, медленно приблизившись, залюбовался видом.

— Только взгляни на это…

Он был в восторге.

Такие эмоции редко появлялись в его жизни.

Он положил руки на бёдра и кивнул.

Да уж. Во Внешнем мире подобное и не встретишь.

Возможно, Земное Царство ещё было способно удивить его.

Он повернулся к Кэсси и увидел, как она разделась, оставшись в одной военной майке.

Эррон вскинул брови.

— Э-э… ты что творишь?

— А ты что, думал, что я увижу это место и не попробую прыгнуть?

— Ну…

— Не тупи! — воскликнула она, прежде чем снять крюк со своего пояса и забросить его в верхнюю часть водопада. Убедившись, что крюк надёжно закрепился, Кэсси разбежалась и прыгнула с радостным воплем.

Эррон раздражённо вздохнул, но снял свою куртку, шляпу и маску.

— Возьмись за это задание, — он ворчливо пародировал Коталя, — это хорошая работа, — и, используя собственную верёвку, прыгнул в озеро.

Встреча с водой была довольно освежающей. Ощущение холода заставило его взбодриться.

Эррон открыл глаза под водой и осмотрелся. Вода была кристально чистой.

Он был совсем не против того, чтобы остаться в таком состоянии навсегда. Однако его лёгкие быстро запротестовали, поэтому он вынырнул на поверхность и сделал вдох, убрав мокрые пряди с лица.

Затем оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь найти Кэсси.

— Ну и, как бы ты оценил мой прыжок? — в шутку спросила она.

— В конце могло быть красивее. Так что восемь из десяти, — с сарказмом отозвался Блэк.

Кэсси закатила глаза.

— Любой в наши дни готов мнить себя критиком.

— Никаких медалей для мелких девчонок.

— Забей, — она решила сменить тему, — тебя, кажется, впечатлило это место. У старого доброго Земного Царства ещё есть козыри в рукаве, о существовании которых ты не подозревал, — с нотками самодовольства произнесла Кейдж.

Эррон фыркнул и осмотрел зелёную флору, которая окружала водопад. Здесь он чувствовал себя как дома. Почти. Он не был уверен, что именно это за чувство.

Он перевёл взгляд на Кэсси.

— Нельзя оценить естественную красоту, не увидев её вживую.

Он поклялся, что заметил румянец на щеках Кейдж. Может быть, дело было в солнце, которое обжигало её бледную кожу.

— Такого не увидишь во Внешнем мире. Но и моя бедная пустынная деревня в Техасе не намного лучше. Однако независимо от того, чего ты успел насмотреться за свою молодость, ты никогда не поймёшь тех, кому повезло вырасти среди подобных красот. Это и есть жизнь.

Кэсси согласно кивнула.

— Да уж. В Калифорнии тоже особо не насладишься природой.

Эррон закатил глаза.

— Я тебя умоляю. Твой папаша сможет построить тебе водопад в десяток раз больше этого всего за неделю.

Кейдж грустно улыбнулась.

— Ты с такой злостью о нём отзываешься… почти с ревностью.

Лицо Эррона помрачнело.

— Нет у меня причин злиться. Ты просто выиграла в лотерею жизни, сладкая.

Выражение лица Кэсси сменилось хитрой ухмылкой.

— Тогда настало время получить мой приз! — воскликнула она и обрызгала Эррона. Стрелок поначалу растерялся, застыв в замешательстве, но когда Кэсси засмеялась, он нахмурил брови и пристально посмотрел на неё.

После чего подгадал подходящий момент и атаковал собственным всплеском.

— Ха-ха-ха! Эй! Эй, Эррон прекрати! — кричала она, но тщетно. Он был готов продолжать свою атаку, поймал её, погрузил под воду и, убедившись, что Кейдж пробыла там не меньше минуты, решил, что с неё достаточно.

— Ну и как вам ваш приз, коммандер Кейдж? — спросил он, отпуская её.

— Ты покойник, Эррон Блэк, клянусь богом…

— Я так и думал, малышка.

— Сейчас «малышка» проломит тебе черепушку! — угрожающе отозвалась Кэсси.

Эррон ухмыльнулся и, отплыв от неё, поманил к себе рукой.

— В таком случае, иди к папочке, сладкая.

Кэсси прыгнула на Эррона и вцепилась в его затылок. Стрелок потянулся к её талии, чтобы удержать Кэсси под водой, однако Кейдж слишком уверенно держалась на воде и отстранилась от Блэка. Затем попыталась заставить его самого погрузиться, чтобы только он был тем, кому приходится глотать воду.

К сожалению, его хватка на её талии оказалась слишком сильной, чтобы Кэсси смогла легко и просто выбраться.

В результате они оба оказались неспособными дышать и рисковали вовсе задохнуться, наглотавшись большого количества воды.

Однако даже это не могло остановить их своеобразную игру.

До тех пор, пока недостаток кислорода не одолел их, они продолжали толкаться дальше, не останавливаясь даже когда всплыли на поверхность. Эррон и Кэсси одновременно рассмеялись и обменялись весёлыми улыбками. Наверное, они любое окружение могли превратить в место для развлечений.

В конце концов, всё завершилось усталыми тяжёлыми вздохами и пребыванием в уютной тишине.

Они оба закрыли глаза и попытались выровнять дыхание.

Расстояние между ними начало сокращаться…

Внезапно Кэсси краем глаза заметила движение.

Она посмотрела мимо Эррона, и её глаза расширились.

— Вот дерьмо.

Стрелок вскинул бровь и оглянулся, увидев воинов из Лин Куэй.

Несколько воинов с любопытством изучали снаряжение, оставленное на берегу, в то время как другие просто продолжали осматриваться.

— Лин Куэй, — серьёзно произнесла Кейдж, — ребята не из пацифистов. Нам стоит выбраться на берег и поговорить с ними.

Эррон согласно кивнул.

— Ну пойдём, сладкая.

Доплыв до берега, они столкнулись с остальными членами клана, во главе которых была…

— Так-так… И кто у нас тут?

Женщина с голубыми волосами присела, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ними.

Эррон поморщился. Если голубые глаза Кэсси ещё каким-то образом источали тепло и приглашали немедленно окунуться в них, то глаза этой женщины напоминали осколки льда, способные даже самых отважных парней заставить отвести взгляд. Почти прозрачные ресницы никак не улучшали ситуацию.

— Фрост! А ты… м-м, неплохо выглядишь! — начала Кейдж, пытаясь сохранять дружелюбие. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Воительница Лин Куэй скрестила руки на груди и натянула фальшивую улыбку.

— Ой, ну, знаешь… всего лишь патрулирую периметр территории храма. Слежу за тем, чтобы всякие людишки не плавали в священных водопадах, — ядовито отозвалась она.

Кэсси издала нервный смешок.

— Кстати об этом…

Улыбка исчезла с лица Фрост, и воительница закатила глаза, прежде чем протянуть руку Кейдж.

Кэсси схватилась за её холодную руку и с лёгкостью поднялась на берег.

Другой воин помог Эррону.

Фрост свистнула воинам на другом берегу, приказав им принести снаряжение, оставленное Кэсси и Эрроном.

После чего снова повернулась к Кейдж.

— Мы получили сообщение о прибытии спецназа. И ждали вас несколькими часами ранее.

— В лесу трудно ориентироваться. Наш отряд разбил лагерь примерно в полумиле к западу отсюда.

Фрост кивнула.

— Понятно. Один из нас обязательно будет сопровождать тебя и покажет кратчайший путь к твоему отряду, иначе ты наверняка потеряешься, — произнесла она как само собой разумеющееся.

Кэсси улыбнулась и дружески сжала руку Фрост.

— Ты ведь рада меня видеть, не так ли?

Фрост закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать усмешки.

Эррон поднял бровь и посмотрел на обеих.

— Так вы… подруги?

— Ага, заклятые, — пробормотала Фрост. Затем на секунду сосредоточилась на стрелке, прежде чем ухмыльнуться, и повернулась к Кэсси, — хорошо, что мне наконец удалось познакомиться с твоим парнем.

Глаза Кейдж и Блэка расширились.

— Он не мой…

— Чёрт, нет, она не…

Фрост ухмыльнулась, явно довольная их неловкостью.

— Я что-то не так поняла? А по тому, что вы творили в воде, всё более чем ясно…

— Э-э, давайте уже отправимся. Шутки и приветствия подождут, нам нужно заняться делом, — поспешно сказала Кэсси, надевая снаряжение.

***

Эррон, Кэсси и Фрост вернулись в лагерь, созданный отрядом, и после того, как все отдохнули, воительница Лин Куэй отвела их к храму для выполнения последнего пункта важной миссии.

Заручатся ли они поддержкой могущественного клана, что способен помочь победить титанов, угрожающих мирам? Будущее покажет.


	8. Глава 8

Любопытство Джейд достигло максимума с тех пор, как Кэсси убежала за Эрроном. Тем не менее, она не могла покидать это место, поскольку чувствовала себя обязанной помочь солдатам разбить небольшой лагерь.

Они заверили, что в её помощи нет необходимости и что ей будет выделена отдельная палатка, как Кану Внешнего мира. Однако Джейд не была любительницей получать всё на серебряном блюдечке. Трудолюбие и сотрудничество прочно укоренились в её сознании с самого детства.

Кроме того, лишняя пара рук определённо помогла ускорить процесс строительства.

После того, как с постройкой лагеря было закончено, Кан попросила складной стул и не забыла поблагодарить землян за то, что они без проблем предоставили его ей. Материал был грубоватым, но зато имел тот же зелёный оттенок, что и её наряд. Джейд, удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, села.

Теперь ей оставалось только ждать возвращения Кэсси и Эррона. Она надеялась, что они всё-таки смогут найти общий язык и не поставят под угрозу миссию.

Кан всё ещё была недовольна непочтительным поведением Блэка. В то же время она понимала, почему Коталь доверяет ему; он был давним нанимателем Эррона, они вместе пережили трудные времена, и стрелок ни разу не осмелился нанести удар Коталю в спину. Возможно, у него на то были личные причины, или же никто не мог предложить ему больше, чем Коталь — Джейд понятия не имела.

Но поведение, которое она наблюдала, не шло стрелку на пользу. Поэтому до сих пор она не могла полностью довериться ему.

Возможно, он привык подчиняться только своему боссу, и Джейд могла это принять. Но, видимо, Эррон Блэк так и не понял, что его нанимателю сейчас не до того, чтобы командовать им и щедро оплачивать каждый шаг. Стрелок считал себя здесь свободной и независимой душой, но ему стоило оставить собственное упрямство ещё до начала этой миссии.

Джейд искренне надеялась, что он решит все разногласия с Кассандрой, и вскоре оба вернутся, в противном случае у всех них будут серьёзные проблемы.

К тому времени, когда отряд собрался у костра, чтобы поужинать, Кэсси и Эррон благополучно вернулись, а с ними и молодая женщина со светло-голубыми волосами, остриженными в стиле пикси.

— Наконец-то вы вернулись, я очень волновалась, — Джейд понизила голос до шёпота, — вы разобрались со своей проблемой?

— Да, слава богу, — прошептала в ответ Кэсси, а затем беззаботно усмехнулась.

Джейд улыбнулась и произнесла:

— Хорошо, — после чего повернулась к женщине с бледной кожей, которая присоединилась к их компании, — мы ведь раньше не встречались?

— Точно! — воскликнула Кэсси, вспоминая о пополнении в отряде. — Джейд, это Фрост, почётная воительница Лин Куэй. Фрост, это Джейд, Кан Внешнего мира. Это кто-то вроде важной шишки в их мире. Да, в общем-то даже не «вроде», Кан и есть важная шишка, — добавила она с нервным смешком.

Фрост поклонилась Джейд.

— Я польщена — пробормотала она.

Её тон, как обычно, был холодным, но отношение определённо изменилось с самодовольного на формальное.

Джейд кивнула.

— Взаимно.

Эррон прочистил горло.

— Может уже отправимся дальше, если закончили с приветствиями и знакомствами?

— Было бы неплохо, — согласилась Фрост, скрестив руки на груди.

Кэсси кивнула и всплеснула ладонями, привлекая внимание всего отряда.

— Ладно, сворачиваемся, ребята. Нам пора в путь!

Солдаты молча переглянулась, одни сидели с набитыми ртами, другие старались подавить усталые стоны.

Что ж, им придётся смириться. Как минимум потому, что лагерь уже начали разбирать.

***

Джейд с трудом могла поверить, насколько впечатляющими были окрестности храма Лин Куэй.

Она мечтала о подобных достопримечательностях в своей империи и сделала мысленную заметку изучить методы ведения сельского хозяйства для последующего озеленения Внешнего мира. К сожалению, работы в таком случае предстояло много.

Она не могла не вспомнить об Эдении — своей родине, природа которой мало отличалась от земной.

— Если бы только Китана могла это видеть… — тихо произнесла Джейд.

Сохранила бы Китана безразличие к Земному царству после таких красот? Захотела бы побывать здесь после рассказов Джейд? Она не знала.

Однако могла получить ответ, вернувшись во дворец и поделившись с Китаной впечатлениями об увиденных красотах.

Наконец лес начал редеть, и отряд остановился у ворот храма Лин Куэй.

Огромные деревянные ворота открылись, пропуская отряд во двор, в котором тренировалась дюжина учеников клана. Их результаты подтверждали тот факт, что Лин Куэй будет грозным противником во время битвы. И всё благодаря главе клана — Куаю Лиэнгу.

Джейд кивнула в его сторону, вспоминая их прошлые встречи во время турниров. Она была рада видеть Куая Лиэнга Великим мастером, преуспевающим в воспитании нового поколения воинов. Этот титул ему очень подходил.

Отряд остановился. Пока внимание Джейд было приковано к Великому мастеру, Эррон любопытным взглядом наблюдал за учениками и их синхронными движениями.

Кэсси тоже решила немного понаблюдать, чтобы не прерывать чужую тренировку.

В конце концов, Куай Лиэнг заметил отряд и жестом попросил учеников сделать перерыв, а затем направился к гостям. Некоторые ученики потягивались, разминаясь, кто-то стонал от боли в перетруженных мышцах, а кто-то просто решил потратить время на беседы. Некоторых учеников Куай похвалил со сдержанной улыбкой. Несмотря на строгость, он был справедливым наставником и отдавал должное своим ученикам.

Криомансер подошёл к гостям и поклонился Джейд. Она улыбнулась и с вежливостью ответила на этот жест, хотя и не была обязана, поскольку имела более высокий статус.

Фрост отделилась от отряда и гордо заняла своё место рядом с Куаем Лиэнгом, напоминая всем присутсвующим о своём звании «правой руки» Великого мастера.

Кэсси незаметно закатила глаза, подумав, что подруга была скорее питомцем при заботливом хозяине.

— Я полагаю, причина вашего приезда чрезвычайно важна, — произнёс Куай, — так и быть, я готов вас выслушать.

Глаза Кэсси слегка расширились. Конечно, она знала, что криомансер был прямолинейным человеком, но не до такой степени. Тем не менее, она набралась смелости, чтобы говорить коротко, ясно и уверенно. Ни за что она не позволит своему отряду потерпеть неудачу.

— Всё верно, Великий мастер Саб-Зиро, как и ожидалось от вашей проницательности. Позвольте мне начать с того, что… утверждать, что причины нашего приезда важны, было бы преуменьшением.

— Если бы причина действительно была настолько важна, вы бы рассказали мне об этом до своего прибытия вместо того, чтобы сейчас играть в интриги, — холодно отозвался Куай.

Эррон усмехнулся, разгадав его замысел.

— Э-э… ну… м-м…

Джейд переводила взгляд с Кэсси на Куая, чувствуя, как растёт дискомфорт Кейдж. Она знала, что та не выдержит строгих возражений Великого мастера, и была не против немного помочь Кэсси.

— Может оказаться, что речь пойдёт о выживании как Земного царства, так и Внешнего мира…

Куай нахмурил брови.

— И вы можете гарантировать, что это не очередная паранойя Внешнего мира?

На этот раз пришлось вмешаться Эррону.

— Поверь мне, приятель, я, чёрт возьми, не припёрся бы сюда, если бы всё было несерьёзно.

Великий мастер прищурился и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что только они пятеро участвовали в этом разговоре. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ученики подслушали и начали паниковать из-за угрозы, которой могло и не существовать.

— Давайте продолжим наш разговор внутри, — пробормотал он, прежде чем направиться к храму.

Кэсси повернулась к Джейд и прошептала:

— Как думаешь, мы не переборщили с мрачностью и трагедией при рассказе?

— Нет. Худший сценарий развития событий может повлиять на его окончательное решение. Нам нужно надавить на него — в данный момент это наиболее выгодная для нас модель поведения.

Кэсси растерянно моргнула.

— Или, напротив, это отпугнёт его, и мы вернёмся ни с чем.

Джейд приподняла бровь.

— Саб-Зиро далеко не трус, Кэсси.

— А я и не утверждаю обратное, но если он изначально не согласен с нами, мы его не переубедим. Он как проклятый айсберг… и это не каламбур.

Джейд пожала плечами, прежде чем поторопиться, чтобы догнать Куая Лиэнга.

Кэсси и Эррон последовали за ними.

Они вошли внутрь храма и свернули за угол в огромный зал с выгравированным на полу символом Лин Куэй.

Куай Лиэнг снова обратился к ним:

— Объясните ещё раз, насколько серьёзна ситуация на самом деле, — он выжидательно посмотрел на Кэсси.

— Я считаю, что Кан объяснит гораздо лучше, поскольку вопрос касается в первую очередь Внешнего мира, — она кивнула Джейд, жестом дав ей слово.

— У нас есть все основания подозревать, что древние титаны из самых дальних расщелин самых дальних царств готовы к высшей форме войны. Мы предлагаем решение — союз между силами наших миров, который включал бы в себя такие кланы, как Лин Куэй и Ширай Рю. Мы все должны быть готовы отразить удар, — пояснила Джейд.

Куай стиснул зубы.

— У Земного царства было слишком много провальных миссий из-за упреждающей стратегии нападения Внешнего мира. Если честно, я ожидал, что новое руководство изменит эти нелепые способы.

Глаза Джейд расширились.

— Нелепые способы? Куай…

— Я не уверен, что хочу следовать стратегии, которая уже не один раз показывала себя неудачной. В том числе, в отношении ВАШЕГО мира, — лицо Саб-Зиро не выражало ни малейшего сожаления.

— Куай, у тебя есть возможность предложить лучшую стратегию. Я готова признать, что наши военные традиции ошибочны. Но, пожалуйста, подумай ещё немного, прежде чем критиковать.

Кэсси могла поклясться, что Саб-Зиро цокнул языком в ответ на её замечание.

— У Внешнего мира есть доказательства того, что враг начал действовать? Если речь идёт о древних божествах… Что Внешнему миру известно о приближении врага? Что, если контратака усугубит ситуацию? Наше царство не будет играть роль жертвенного агнца, предупреждаю сразу.

Кэсси решила вмешаться:

— Вот только это уже не вопрос «вашего-нашего царства», Великий мастер. Мы должны объединиться.

— Именно, — подтвердила Джейд, — послушай, я понимаю твою озабоченность, Куай. На самом деле, понимаю. И это требует дальнейшего тщательного обсуждения. Всё, чего мы просим — это побывать на пиру и отпраздновать мир, который мы наконец установили между царствами.

Куай судорожно выдохнул.

— Я всё ещё не уверен…

— Великий мастер, — прервала его Фрост, — я считаю, что они правы.

Саб-Зиро повернулся к своей ученице, приподняв бровь.

— Правда? — спросил он почти сардонически. — Впрочем, я бы удивился больше, если бы ты со мной согласилась, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Фрост услышала его, но решила проигнорировать язвительный комментарий наставника.

Вместо этого она приблизилась к отряду, чтобы продемонстрировать свою поддержку.

— Пришло время дать понять этим потусторонним чудакам, что Земное царство — это не какая-то вещь, которую можно просто взять, потакая своим фетишам на превосходство, — она посмотрела на Джейд и торопливо добавила, — без обид.

— Э-э… всё в порядке.

Кэсси и Эррон фыркнули, стараясь сохранять самообладание.

Теперь четверо против одного, и они смотрели на Куая Лиэнга в ожидании, пока он уступит и хотя бы согласится побывать на пиру.

— Похоже, я в меньшинстве, — вздохнул он, прежде чем сдаться, — пусть будет так. Лин Куэй прибудет на праздник, организованный Земным царством и Внешним миром.

С этими словами он прошёл мимо них с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Великий мастер… — крикнула ему вслед Фрост, но он уже вышел из зала.

Она запрокинула голову и застонала.

— Теперь мне придётся иметь дело в Великим ворчуном Саб-Зиро… так что прошу меня простить. Будьте здесь, э-э… как дома, — бросила она отряду, прежде чем отправиться за Куаем.

В зале воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Эррон прочистил горло.

— Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

Кэсси усмехнулась.

— А ты наконец вспомнил, что можешь говорить, капитан очевидность?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я мало что мог бы сказать, чтобы помочь делу, сладкая.

Кэсси вздрогнула.

— И то верно. Ладно, ничего страшного, беспокоиться нам не о чем. Думаю, Саб-Зиро мы более или менее убедили. Новый план — дать солдатам отдохнуть ночью, а затем вернуться обратно, — она оглядела зал, — и всё равно это место вызывает у меня мурашки по коже.

Джейд задумчиво закусила нижнюю губу.

— Думаю, я должна догнать Куая и попытаться объяснить ему нашу точку зрения немного подробнее. Мне не понравилось, как закончился этот разговор.

— Конечно, — ответила Кэсси, — на данный момент я вряд ли чем-то помогу, потому что у вас больше информации об этих титанах.

Джейд быстро кивнула, а затем направилась к двери, за которой скрылись Куай и Фрост.

Эррон выдохнул и пробормотал:

— И их осталось двое…

— Наверное, нам стоит приготовиться к ночёвке в вертолёте. Вряд ли Великий мастер захочет, чтобы мы без дела шатались по его храму.

— Очень жаль, потому что именно это я и сделаю, — Эррон ухмыльнулся, углубляясь в коридоры храма, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Кэсии, — прогуляемся?

От его глаз не укрылись сомнения Кейдж.

— Да ладно, здесь должны быть древние реликвии, которые стоит увидеть.

Она перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую, обдумывая его предложение.

Эррон протянул ей руку.

— Не волнуйся, принцесса, я буду тебя держать, если ты так боишься этого большого жуткого храма, — издевательски произнёс он.

Кэсси закатила глаза, но, несмотря на собственный раздражённый вздох, всё равно догнала Эррона.

— Ну уж нет, но спасибо за предложение.

— Зря. У меня крепкая хватка…

Кэсси проигнорировала его комментарий.

— Знаешь, если Фрост поймает нас, то без колебаний превратит во фруктовый лёд.

— Извини, но мне личная собачонка Саб-Зиро совсем не кажется такой устрашающей.

Кэсси слегка ударила его по руке.

— Эй, ты вообще-то о моей подруге говоришь!

— Да ты сама недавно о том же говорила, сладкая…

— Неважно. Только я могу шутить по поводу того, как она подлизывается к Саб-Зиро.

Эррон фыркнул.

— Причём подлизывается не только в переносном смысле, но скорее всего и в буквальном.

Глаза Кэсси расширились.

— Эррон, иногда ты такой мерзкий, — и всё же она не могла не усмехнуться… совсем чуть-чуть.

Стрелок усмехнулся в ответ.

— И тебе, кажется, это очень даже нравится, Кейдж.

***

Пока отряд Кэсси сумел-таки получить нерешительное согласие от Саб-Зиро, Соня со своей командой отправилась на переговоры с монахами Шаолиня.

Всё проходило куда легче, поскольку монахи стали более дружелюбными с тех пор, как их возглавил Кунг Лао.

Джонни удалось без ведома бывшей супруги раздобыть проектор для потоковой передачи своих фильмов, чтобы показать их монахам, ведь такой хитрый способ помог бы наладить с ними отношения.

Сказать, что это сработало идеально, было бы всё равно, что промолчать.

И хотя Соня умоляла Кунг Лао остановить это безумие, его самого забавляли выходки бывшего мужа генерала Блейд.

И, похоже, он был практически готов согласиться на союз.

Поэтому Соня и Кенши были вынуждены застрять на марафоне фильмов вместе со всеми.

— Сколько ещё минут мы должны продержаться? — тихо спросил Такахаши.

— И это ты у меня спрашиваешь? Не ты ли утверждал, что у слепоты есть свои преимущества? — отозвалась Соня.

В фильме прогремела вереница ругательств с ужасным южным акцентом.

— Жаль, что у меня нет проблем со слухом и мне приходится терпеть эту мерзость, какой является акцент Джонни в этом фильме… — Кенши повернулся к Соне, — ну так сколько?

— Около пятнадцати минут… уже финал, — пробормотала Соня, — и почему я опять согласилась на это?

— Чтобы ослабить бдительность монахов и повлиять на их решение об альянсе. Когда Джонни это предложил, ты согласилась, потому что его идея была блестящей.

— А ещё я пыталась быть с ним милой.

— И посмотри, к чему это нас привело.

— Ты должен присматривать за мной в моменты подобной слабости, Кенши.

— Под слабостью ты подразумеваешь поцелуи со своим бывшим мужем?

— Ну, если это мешает мне быть логичной и заставляет соглашаться на всякие глупости, то… — Соня не договорила, когда послышались восклицания десятка монахов, болевших за персонажа Джонни, — да, определённо.

Кенши усмехнулся и ответил:

— Если бы я почувствовал безмолвный крик о помощи, то, поверь, без колебаний надрал бы ему задницу от имени всех нас.

— Иногда ты бываешь хуже Джакса, — пробормотала Соня, раздражённо выдохнув.

— Надеюсь, ты это не всерьёз, — возразил Кенши.

— Я просто… у меня уже голова кипит, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Соня.

— Значит, ты чувствуешь себя в каком-то смысле брошенной Джаксом, потому что считаешь, что именно он должен был пойти?

— И всё равно это не меняет того факта, что…

— Что ты благодарна мне за моё присутствие. Спасибо, я польщён.

— ...что иногда ты хуже моего лучшего друга.

— Он предпочёл отправиться к Ширай Рю, потому что хотел поддержать свою дочь на встрече с Ханзо… и проследить за поведением моего сына. Кроме того, благодаря его выбору ты можешь сколько угодно лобызаться с бывшим мужем, — поддразнил её Кенши.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — Кенши улыбнулся и вздохнул с облегчением, когда услышал финальные титры, но также почувствовал, что Джонни не заставит себя долго ждать, чтобы устроить очередное шоу.

Его опасения подтвердились, когда Джонни вскочил и воскликнул: «Кто здесь босс?».

А его новообретённые «фанаты» ответили: «Джонни Кейдж!»

— Я больше не могу выносить этот бред, — простонала Соня, — проверю, как там дела у Кэсси, а ты узнай, жив ли ещё Такеда.

— Я полностью доверяю благоразумию своего сына, несмотря на его безграничную привязанность к Джеки.

— Не могу сказать того же о Джаксе, — усмехнулась Соня, — в любом случае, нам лучше найти тихий уголок, иначе мои уши начнут кровоточить.

С этими словами они ушли, оставив Джонни с толпой шаолиньских поклонников.

***

Пока в Земном царстве проходила многоуровневая миссия, Китана и Коталь коротали время во дворце Внешнего мира.

Китана удобно устроилась на роскошном троне в центре зала, скрестив ноги, и попивала травяной настой из старинной чаши, параллельно наблюдая за тем, как Барака пытался играть в шахматы с Коталем.

Нога последнего в нетерпении подрагивала, пока он дожидался, когда его противник сделает ход.

Поведение Коталя безмерно забавляло Китану.

— Барака, может быть, ты…

— Я ДУМАЮ, Коталь, — сердито отозвался таркатанец.

Коталь подпёр голову рукой и прикусил язык.

Он дал Джейд обещание быть гостеприимным с Баракой.

Коталь бросил взгляд на Китану, которая улыбалась, потягивая свой напиток.

— Отличный способ развлечься, — саркастически сказал он.

— Твои страдания… это весело, — с ухмылкой отозвалась Китана.

Коталь грустно усмехнулся. Он знал, что Кан просто шутила, но, боги, это действительно была та ещё пытка.

Он скучал по Джейд… и волновался из-за того, что находится так далеко от неё.

Что, если земляне не прислушаются к её голосу разума? Китана не отличалась дипломатией, а сам он… подозревал, что земляне не простили его после того опрометчивого решения с предательством.

— Я сделал свой ход, Коталь, — гордо произнёс Барака, скрестив руки на груди.

Коталь выпрямился, отбросив лишние мысли.

— О, слава Солнцу… — пробормотал он.

Через несколько секунд Коталь сделал следующий ход и вновь откинулся на спинку сиденья, когда Барака задумчиво почесал подбородок.

Коталь нервно сглотнул, прежде чем обратиться к Китане:

— Как думаешь, Джейд уже…

— Коталь, ты спрашиваешь меня о ней уже восьмой раз за прошедший час. Я уверена, с ней всё в порядке.

Коталь неуверенно вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Китана просто не понимала его беспокойства. И почему он рассчитывал на обратное?

Заметив, как он огорчился, Китана сжалилась.

Вздохнув, она встала со своего места, налила чашку свежего варева и протянула ему.

— Возьми.

Коталь взглянул на неё, удивлённый предложением.

— Спасибо…

Китана присела, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним.

— Коталь, мы с тобой оба доверяем Джейд больше, чем кому-либо. Если кому и можно доверить переговоры с землянами, так это ей. Мы поддерживаем её, как и она нас. И мы должны друг другу верить. Постоянное беспокойство лишь навредит, — сказала она так тепло, как только могла.

— Ты права, Китана Кан, — с лёгкой улыбкой отозвался Коталь.

Китана пожала плечами.

— Вот именно.

Коталю показалось, что это был первый раз, когда принцесса Эдении по-настоящему сочувствовала ему.

И он это оценил.

— Можно и мне немного этого? — попросил Барака, имея в виду травяной чай.

Китана улыбнулась.

— Конечно.

Коталь наблюдал за тем, как она вернулась к столу.

Приободрившись, он с некоторым энтузиазмом вернулся к игре с Баракой.

— Хорошо, друг мой, посмотрим на твой следующий ход.


End file.
